Veni Vidi Amavi
by trina4real
Summary: He wants to promise her forever like he used to, way before things got too complicated and everyone grew up. "Am I the last to know?" Her bright emerald eyes are shining with tears as she searches his dark irises looking for a definite answer. Hoping that he would guide her through this, to save her, like always. And he wants to. He really does. (Rating will eventually change)
1. Chapter 1

" _What are you afraid will happen? What terrifies you so that your blood becomes glue and you refuse to move? Let life happen, let it tear you to the ribbons and then, when it does, and it will, watch the way they dance in all the wind."_

 _~Tyler Knott Gregson_

 **Prologue**

Jazmine groans at the sound of her alarm going off and once she's opened her eyes she just lays there staring into space for a second before reaching over and turning the alarm off her fully charged phone. Not wanting to get out from under her covers she sits for another couple seconds before forcing herself to get up.

Jazmine slides on her pink fluffy slippers and drag her feet slowly all the way to her bathroom and turn on the shower. As the shower warms up she moves to the sink and begin to brush her teeth while leaning one hand on the counter-top tapping her nails against the white marble to a tune that's stuck in her head. She finishes brushing, but continues to stare at her tired reflection. She wouldn't be this tired if she wasn't on the phone with Cindy all night. The mulatto shrugs as this thought passes through her mind. Who is she kidding? She probably would've been tired even if she didn't spend all night talking with Cindy about how excited they are about their junior year of high school.

Her eyes drift up to the sight of her messy hair from tossing and turning all night in her sleep and twist a strand of strawberry blonde hair around her finger before stripping out her pink pajamas and hoping in the shower. She showers for approximately twelve minutes while humming the unknown song in her head and spends the last ten minutes washing her hair with her special shampoo and conditioner. This stuff surprisingly works miracles on Jazmine's hair and what makes it even better is that her best girl friend makes it just for her. Cindy came up with this hair serum or as Huey call it "concoction" when they were in the 7th grade. Cindy has always taken interest in hair and beauty since they started 6th grade even going as far as to learn how to braid, twist, and lock hair.

She mostly learned from Youtube tutorials, Huey and Riley's Aunt Cookie when she would visit and sometimes braid Riley's hair and Caesar's mom. They all were basically her test dummies (minus Huey) and she eventually perfected her skills. By the time they entered 9th grade Cindy was charging kids at their school forty dollars or more to do hair and makeup, she's now trying to learn how to do eyebrows. Jazmine smiles to herself as she remembers the day Cindy started gathering ideas on how to help her with her hair.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _OMG, that's her," Vanessa whispers._

" _Who?" Cherise asks after twisting the cap of her lip-gloss closed._

" _Yeah, who Vanessa?" Rebecca asks as well filing her nails._

" _That girl with the ratty hair."_

" _With all the frizz?" Rebecca laughs briefly stopping her filing to look at her two besties. "Humph, I'm surprised she can even fit it in a hair tie." All three girls laugh out loud while staring at the mulatto._

 _Jazmine continues to wait for her mom while also trying to keep the oncoming wave of tears at bay. She tries to distract herself by playing a game on her phone, but the continuous laughter two tables from the girls staring at her two tables away makes her bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting into tears. Why did they even stop in the food court to eat anyway? Huey says 99 percent of everything here is bad for you, and as always he's right. Jazmine looks ahead at her mom's blonde head as she talks with some guy as she waits for their Chick-Fil-A._

 _She looks cheerful and Jazmine was too approximately ten minutes ago before she sat down. Jazmine subconsciously reaches up to twirl a strand of her curly hair and immediately drops it remembering that Christie, Rebecca, and Vanessa are watching._

 _They're on the cheerleading team for Woodcrest Middle School "The Pink Sparkles" and are the most popular girls in school. Jazmine tried out last year after practicing all summer with a reluctant Cindy helping along with Mrs. Mcpherson who was a former professional cheerleader only for Christie who is cheer captain to say that she wouldn't make it because she wasn't cute enough. She stressed that nobody wanted to see an overly furry little squirrel on the team. Vanessa and Rebecca bursting into laughter and agreed with her decision. And Jazmine never tried out again._

 _She never told anyone about that and always avoid the topic whenever her mom suggests she try again. Not wanting to give them any more reasons to pick on her Jazmine drops her hand and instead taps her pink nails on the plastic table. Suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder that makes her jump at the sudden touch. The curly haired girl looks up at Christie who has her plastic smile pasted onto her pink lipgloss lips that Jazmine has seen her wear whenever she says something particularly mean and condescending to someone._

" _Hi Dubois, what brings you to the mall today?" Jazmine wants to ignore the girl, but the vicious smile on her face expresses that wouldn't be the best idea._

" _I had a girls day with my mom."_

 _Christie flips her straight platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, "Oh, really? Well, that's great." Christie glances at her table then back to Jazmine. "I heard that you might be interested in joining the cheer squad this year."_

" _No, I'm not trying out," Jazmine mumbles._

" _What was that squirrel?"_

" _I said I'm not trying out."_

" _So are you calling my sources liars. I hope not or I would have to assume that you have insulted my friends." Jazmine doesn't say anything and Christie continues, "Well," She starts again, "a little birdie told me that they saw your mom talking to coach Amy about letting you try out. Again. I heard she was desperate. Must have been really fun telling her how you didn't make the cut last year, right? Seems like you'll be going for another round of fun very soon."_

 _Christie beckons Rebecca and Vanessa forward with her head as she moves closer to the mulatto leaning all up in her personal space until Jazmine can feel the girl's breath on her lips._

" _You're not going to try out are you?"_

" _N-no," Jazmine stutters out nervously, needing Christie to move back. Her nostrils filled with peach perfume._

" _That's right, because no one wants to see a little rat like you. You are a nobody and its going to stay that way. If you even come near that gym next week after school we will see to it that you be outcasted," Christie says not even trying to cover her evil words with her sickly sweet tone anymore. She's still close to Jazmine and it's uncomfortable. The platinum blonde looks Jazmine up and down before boring her blue eyes into her green ones in a way that Jazmine can't help, but find...strange._

 _After a moment Christie most likely senses how close she is to the mulatto and moves back, brushing her hands down her short pink skirt. "Oh, and do not even think about convincing your precious mommy to talk to coach again or the consequences will be worse." Jazmine nods out of fear and resigned embarrassment._

" _Look at her, she looks like a fucking deer in headlights," Vanessa comments. "She kinda looks like her mom actually."_

" _No way, I still believe they found her in a dumpster or something equally petrifying. I mean look at her friggin' hair it's been like this forever. She's definitely not related to that, " Rebecca says in her nasally voice as she points her perfectly filed finger toward Sarah. Rebecca laughs, her pale fingers running through her dark brown hair as Jazmine's embarrsment increases._

 _The only reason why Rebecca was even feared was because her sister is 'dating' Ed Wuncler III and she says that if anyone messes with her that she will tell Ed who will then tell Mr. Wuncler and ruin their lives. But from what Riley said last month is that the redhead in his words is "fucking all type of bitches."_

 _Plus if Vanessa really knew Ed like Jazmine does she would know that he wouldn't run to tell his grandfather on anybody because he doesn't need to. Especially since she's seen first hand how crazy Ed can get. Although, Jazmine knows all of this she doesn't say anything and instead stands up, her plastic chair making a loud screech against the tile floors. The three girls don't even move to let her pass and as she maneuvers between the girls Jazmine feels something cold and thick splash on her jeans._

" _Oops," Vanessa says before throwing her now empty milkshake cup at Jazmine's pink converses._

 _Jazmine tries to hold it in, but the tears begin to fall as she gives out a pitiful wail before hurrying towards the bathroom. Inside, Jazmine bypasses the women looking at themselves in the mirror, texting and talking and hurries into an empty stall. She cries silently and grabs a wad of tissue to blow her nose. After wiping her eyes until they were burning she buries her face in the sleeve of her pink sweater, waiting for her head to stop thumping with pain._

 _Once she's stopped crying and has somewhat pulled herself together she exits the stall and throws her used tissues away, ignoring a few curious eyes and proceeds to clean the milky substance off of her pants and bending down to clean off her shoes._

 _Once she's done and exits the restroom she's met by the sight of her worried mom. "Are you okay, sweetie?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine mom," Jazmine replies monotonously._

" _Oh, okay, I got our food. A large deluxe chicken sandwich, fries, nuggets, and lemonade." Sarah shakes the bag hoping to make Jazmine smile at having gotten her favorite, but the girl's stiff expression doesn't change._

 _Jazmine stares at her full bag of food her appetite dissolving as she's reminded of how much she eats. She inwardly cringes at the memory of Christie commenting that her butt would probably be too big to fit in the cheerleading skirts. Jazmine doesn't express her disgust and instead nods taking the bag, "Thanks." Jazmine hurriedly began leading her mom toward the mall's entrance so they can leave, briefly giving out a "no," when her mom asks if she wanted to stay and eat._

 _Inside the car Jazmine barely touches her food and mostly drinks from her lemonade because this does not have that many calories, right?_

" _Mom, did you talk to coach Amy about me trying out for the cheerleading team this year?" The curly haired girl asks not bothering to beat around the bush._

" _Uh, yes," Sarah replies as if she had to think about it. "Why?"_

" _I did not ask you to do that."_

" _You didn't have to, I know how much you wanted to join and you looked so down when you didn't last year so why not-"_

" _No," Jazmine says tight-lipped._

" _No? And why not?"_

" _I just don't want to anymore."_

 _Sarah sighs as she turns on her right blinkers. "Don't be discouraged from your first try, honey. Maybe this time you'll finally make-"_

" _I said no mom!" Jazmine practically yells at Sarah. "I don't want to anymore."_

" _Okay," Her mother says after a beat sounding a bit reluctant to do so. "I just don't want you to miss out on a great experience. I used to be a cheerleader from junior and throughout college it was-"_

" _Fun. I know mom, it's just not fun for me anymore," Jazmine lies. "Can't you just understand?" The young teen leans her head against the car window, her body turned away from Sarah._

" _Yes. It is your decision, and I-I'm okay with that."_

" _Thank you," Jazmine replies, glad that she successfully was able to get her mom off of her back._

 _As they pull closer to Woodcrest Jazmine asks her mom to drop her off at Cindy's house. When they arrive and Sarah pulls to a stop Jazmine hops out of the car with her bag of barely touched food and begin to walk up the steps to her best friend's house. After ringing the doorbell once and using the gold knocker twice Jazmine turns around and waves goodbye to her mom as her silver Hyundai Tucson pulls away and drives presumably down the street._

 _The door opens a second later by none other than Cindy Mcpherson herself clad in a pair of red shorts and a plain white v-neck, her long blonde hair in a high ponytail. As Jazmine walks in she hands her the bag of food which Cindy takes gratefully with a wide smile. They talk, watch TV, scroll Youtube for videos and jump on Cindy's trampoline for a while until they find themselves in Cindy's room staring at the tray ceiling and red covered walls while lying on Cindy's canopy bed._

 _As they lay there Jazmine can't help, but think about what happened at the mall earlier. Cindy did a good job of cheering her up as usual, but it's still messing with her head. She wants to twirl her hair around one her fingers, but refrains from doing so and sighs for what feels like the thousandth time today._

" _Okay, what's up Jazzy?" Cindy finally asks._

" _Nothing," Jazmine says but goes on to talk to her bestie and Cindy smiles while still laying on her back listening because she knew Jazmine would talk. "I wish there was a way that I could make my hair more manageable without losing my curls." Jazmine figures that Huey wouldn't be so upset if she still kept her curls, right? The teen sighs once more feeling conflicted._

" _You know what, lets see." Cindy situates herself behind her and Jazmine sits still as Cindy undoes her puffy ponytail. It was becoming harder and harder for her mom to try different styles and so most of the time Jazmine just throws her hair in a ponytail or two and goes on with her day, but she wants to try something new._

 _Cindy plays with her hair for a moment before putting my hair tie back on. The blonde then goes over to her desk and grab her red laptop and begins her search for DIY hair recipes and different type of products that could work on Jazmine's hair texture. They watch a few Youtube tutorials and DIY videos before Mrs. Mcpherson takes Jazmine home in time for dinner._

 _This goes on for weeks of Cindy buying certain products, mixing them, and trying it out on Jazmine's hair and none of them really worked. A few mixtures dried out her hair, A few more were too oily and Most of them did not last long enough. Just as Jazmine was about to give up on her hope of ever having the type of hair she's always wanted Cindy called her over one hot Saturday and pushed a white bottle in her best friend's face._

" _Uhm, Cindy what is this?" Jazmine asks taking the bottle in her hand._

" _The golden key we've been looking for. I stayed up all last night and I finally feel like I got it this time."_

" _Okay, well, let's try it out," Jazmine says, always the optimist._

 _15 minutes later Jazmine drops the crimson red towel that was wrapped around her head. "How does it look?" She asks Cindy as she watches her blue eyes and smile widen._

" _Jazzy, girl…" Is all she says as she pushes the mulatto toward the full length mirror in her room and Jazmine is. Speechless._

 _Tears fill her eyes as she notices the long smooth curls cascade down her back it looks amazing, it's everything she's ever wanted. Jazmine turns around slowly and Cindy and her scream in unison, jumping up and down._

 _Later that day after Cindy and Jazmine went with Cindy's mom to run errands and eat ice cream the girls head over to the Freeman residence where Riley and Hiro were busy playing a basketball game that Jazmine can't really remember the name of. Something with numbers? Caesar is texting on his phone and Huey as usual is reading a book._

" _What's up bitches!" Cindy announces as she enters the room._

" _C-Murph, what's happenin'" Riley greets as he continues to mash buttons on his controller._

" _What's poppin ma," Caesar greets looking up from his phone to smile at Cindy._

" _What's up C," Hiro greets quickly his eyes not looking away from the screen. A few seconds later he stands up and cheers much to Riley's chagrin and claims of cheating. Hiro ignores the boy and gives Cindy what Riley calls "dap". "What are you doing here," he asks as he switches places with Caesar because Riley is not going to get up until he wins a game._

" _So a nigga can't hang with her dawgs no mo? Damn."_

" _No, you straight, but I thought you was hanging with Jazmine," Riley comments._

" _I am." Cindy sits up from her kicked back position on the sofa next to Hiro. "Jazz, why you hiding girl?" Cindy asks and everyone's attention immediately shifts to the young teen standing in the hallway effectively making her heart jump anxiously as she waits for their reaction on her new 'hair'._

" _DAMN!"_

" _Lookin' fly Jazz."_

" _You look nice Jazz."_

" _Thank you guys," Jazmine says with a smile before her eyes finally meet the dark maroon ones staring at her. "So, what do you t-think Huey?" She asks as his eyes bore into hers._

" _I think your hair looked better the way it was before." Jazmine's heart plummets and she instantly feels her eyes fill up with tears. Great, Huey hates her hair, her own best friend. She feels like she's betrayed him in some way._

 _Huey never had a problem with her hair and even defended her whenever someone commented something negative about her hair. He even wanted her to embrace her curly afro, but Jazmine just had to go and make Huey look foolish._

" _But," Huey continues as he stands up and walks past her, "it looks...good." Huey makes his way down the hall and upstairs and Jazmine is stuck in place. Eventually Jazmine sits down on the other side of Hiro and stares at the TV screen without actually watching what's going on as her mind begins to wonder. Huey likes her hair. She didn't disappoint him. HUEY likes her hair! And here she was worried that her best friend would hate her forever and ever, but-_

" _Jazmine!" The young teen is snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name being called and instantly jumping up and making her way upstairs. She doesn't have to give an explanation because everyone's attention is focused on the game._

 _Jazmine goes upstairs and inside of Huey and Riley's shared bedroom and flop onto her back next to Huey as he reads. He doesn't say anything, but Jazmine proceeds to to talk about any and everything with Huey adding in his opinion and bits of info every now and then._

 _And that's how she spends most of her day with Huey reading and her watching him read while she talked. They were occasionally interrupted by everyone else and Jazmine was tempted to join them in their shenanigans downstairs, but she didn't. She never does._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After she's dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a soft pink crop top with flowers in the shape of a heart and a pair of matching soft pink converses Jazmine moisturizes her hair and brushes it quickly. She grabs her keys and hurry downstairs towards the kitchen where she sees her mom in a cute pinstripe pants suit already pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom," Jazmine greets and sits at the kitchen island for a moment just watching her as she busies herself with other things. With a sigh Jazmine stands up. "Bye mom," she mumbles and begins to make her way back _out_ of the kitchen.

She stops at the sound of someone clearing their throat and turns to around to see her mom looking at her with a raised eyebrow while pointing to the strawberry and pineapple smoothie that Jazmine lives for. She remembered.

"Thanks mom," Jazmine says and Sarah smiles before returning to whatever it was that she was doing and saying on the phone. Jazmine grabs her backpack from where she left it in the living room and then proceeds to go out of the front door and across the street to the Freeman residence. She rings the doorbell and does her usual cheery knock and the door opens to reveal Mr. Huey Freeman himself.

"Hi Huey!" The overly happy girl greets as she walks past him into the house. Huey rolls his eyes. "Are you ready for school?"

"No," Is all Huey says as Jazmine follows him into the living room.

"Why not? It's our junior year!"

"Whatever."

"Huey!" Jazmine hears Riley call from most likely upstairs. "You seen my red and white Jordans?"

"No," Huey shouts back, flipping through TV channels before quickly settling on the news. Jazmine just sits in her normal spot next to him as he reads the paper and after awhile she gets bored of watching two people practically screaming at each other on CNN and reach for the remote.

"Don't," Huey says not looking up from the paper and she glares at him even though he can't see it. Ultimately, she leans back in a huff, silently pouting. She doesn't have to pout for long as she notices Huey finally puts down his paper, clicks off the TV, grab his book bag and car keys.

As she follows him to the door she takes in his outfit. He looks immaculate as usual in a white shirt, black jeans and all black Jordans. "I'm leaving Riley," Huey announces as they walk out the door and to his black Audi A4 and Jazmine easily slides into her favorite and _usual_ seat which is right next to her best friend. As she puts her seat-belt on she sees Riley finally exit the house wearing a red Nike shirt, jeans and apparently the red and white Jordans he was looking for.

"Take a picture," Riley says and Jazmine rolls her eyes. "I know, I look fresh, as always."

"As fresh as a pack of Ramen Noodles," Huey comments causing Jazmine to burst into laughter.

As he enters the car he flicks the teen girl's ear and she groans in pain and annoyance, "Riley!"

"Do not. Start," Huey says glaring at both Jazmine and Riley before starting up the car.

"Start what?" Riley feigns cluelessness to which Huey narrows his eyes at him in the rear-view mirror as Jazmine rubs her sore ear. "A'ight, just drive nigga," Riley says at last, pulling his phone out his side pocket.

Huey turns on the radio and music instantly starts pouring in through the speakers from his connected phone as he drives. Jazmine gasps as she hears the familiar song play. This is the song that's been in her head all morning. She sings along to the opening lyrics before turning to Huey as he stops at a red light.

"What song is this?"

"All week by OVT," Huey answers, his eyes not straying away from the road.

"Okay, I like it," Jazmine is all says as listens to the lyrics pretending she can relate to the song. Pursing her lips she looks at her best friend and she doesn't have to pretend too hard.

* * *

Hi everyone, thanks for reading! Please review, I want to know what _you_ think about this chapter.

~T.


	2. Chapter 2

The three teens continue on to school and are now pulling into the parking lot of Wunclear High School and as usual when one of Riley's favorite songs come on he starts to rap the entire thing out loud. Loudly.

Jazmine laughs at how animated Riley is and her Huey just rolls his eyes as normal, quickly pulling into a parking space, turning the car off and getting out with Riley and Jazmine following suit. They then wait for everyone else in their group to arrive and by 'they' meaning Jazmine as Riley spots some of his friends from middle school and walk with them inside the school. And as Huey begin to walk inside as well Jazmine grabs his arm stopping him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Inside. To get my schedule and locker."

"But we have to wait for the others."

"I don't have to do anything."

"So, you're just going to leave me here," Jazmine asks pouting at him well rather up at him considering he's about 6'3 and she's only 5'5. "To wait by myself," She continues in disbelief and Huey rolls his eyes for what's gotta be the hundredth time this morning.

"Why do you want to wait on them anyway? They're functioning and half capable people."

"Because they're our friends Huey! And we all should walk into the school on our junior year together." Huey just continues to look at the teen girl before sighing and turning back toward his car and Jazmine smiles silently cheering in her head.

They don't have to wait too long until Jazmine recognizes Caesar's car pull into the student parking lot and see's her three closest friends exit his car. She does a little high pitched scream and Cindy mimics her as they hug and interlock arms.

Huey greets everyone with a upwards flick of his chin and begins talking about whatever was on the news this morning with Caesar.

"Hey Hiro," Jazmine starts curiously as the teens walk inside the school, "where's your car?"

"Keys got confiscated."

"Why?" Jazmine asks, frowning at his predicament.

"I broke curfew last night. I went to go see this chick named Tanisha."

"Was it worth it?" Caesar asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, absolutely," Hiro replies back with his own smirk bumping fists with Caesar as Cindy nudges the dreadlocked boy roughly as they pass by them.

They head to the crowded counselor's office and wait in line for their schedules and locker number and combination and when it's finally Jazmine's turn Cindy comes right along.

"Here you go, you're all set Ms. Dubois," Jazmine and Cindy's counselor Ms. Janie says with a glowing smile as she hands her all of the things.

"Thank you," The mulatto girl smiles back and notices Ms. Janie's smile drop as she looks beside her at Cindy.

"Ms. Mcpherson, if you're looking for your schedule and locker combination you will have to wait in alphabetical order." Cindy just continues to stare at Ms. Janie with her arms crossed in front of her as she pops her gum.

Their counselor eventually sighs resignedly knowing that there is no way she's going to win this fight considering Cindy's been doing this every semester since freshman year and hands her schedule and locker things as well.

"Thanks Ms. J," the blonde says now giving Ms. Janie a bright smile that the counselor doesn't make any move to return, and the two girls finally step out of the office. The girls stare at their locker numbers and to their disappoint notice that they're in different halls this year, Jazmine quickly takes a look at her schedule to make sure they at least have one class together.

She has Ms. Aniti for homeroom again this year, Chemistry, Calculus, Lunch, Health, and Study Hall. She trades schedules with Cindy and sees that they thankfully have Calculus and Health together. The girls quickly catch up with Caesar and Hiro and trade schedules and she has Chemistry with Caesar and Calculus with Hiro and they all have lunch together.

Huey doesn't even spare Jazmine a look as he holds his schedule out and she quickly grabs it with hungry hands to see if they hopefully have any classes together this year. If it was up to Jazmine they would have the same classes, but Huey takes a lot of AP classes that give college credit or as Mr. Freeman calls it the "smart ass" classes.

She doesn't voice her disappoint at what she sees and pastes on her usual smile and hands his schedule back. Huey gives her an imploring look, but she ignores it. Jazmine can feel him stare at her for a moment before he averts his eyes elsewhere. The bell rings and Jazmine, Caesar, and Cindy head to their first class together.

* * *

As Jazmine listens to the teacher drone on and on about the syllabus and expectations she eventually zones-out, staring at the board ahead of her. She's not surprised that they don't share any classes together.

She usually makes a big deal about it because who wouldn't want to have any classes with their best friend? But what use would it be to whine every year, every semester about how she wishes they had more classes together when it seems as if he's picking more and more classes without her in it.

He knows she won't take any of his advanced classes because one-she's not _that_ smart and two-she barely passed math last year. She only passed because Huey literally made her sit down and do her math homework with him.

The teen rests her head on her hand. It's like she never see's him anymore! Between his job, school, and everything else is there even a little time for her? She hates feeling this way, but all he did this summer was work and-

Jazmine's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing and she stuffs her syllabus in her notebook, exits class, and begin walking to her next class, but stops at the feel of someone touching her shoulder.

"Jazmine!"

"Yeah?" She answers looking at a worried Caesar.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Why?"

"Because you didn't hear Cindy and I calling you. You just walked out in a hurry." At Caesar's mentioning of Cindy Jazmine looks beside him to see Cindy next to him with both of her eyebrows raised in question.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how I'm going to arrange my locker this year." Cindy and Caesar seem to accept this and they go on as normal.

The rest of the day goes on in a similar fashion minus Jazmine thinking more into how distant she feels from Huey. When lunch comes she goes to her locker and retrieves a jumbo bag of m&ms that surprisingly did not melt and as she's about to walk into the cafeteria the large bag of candy is snatched from her hand.

"Hey, give me back my lunch!" Jazmine shouts at her offender.

Huey just holds her candy out of reach and the teen girl eventually gives up and waits for him to drop her candy...or eat it. Over the years Jazmine has noticed that Huey has a huge sweet tooth. Nobody knows because he is pretty strict about eating healthy and if questioned she knows he will deny it, but every Christmas Jazmine bakes Huey a canister full of deluxe chocolate chip cookies and brownies. She first started this little tradition when they were thirteen and would bake him a entire canister full of sweets considering that Huey does not celebrate Christmas and would not accept any gifts on the 25th.

And she swears on her future pony that one Christmas after everyone had finally left and Mr. Freeman and Riley had retired to bed that night she saw him devour that entire canister. He didn't shove them all in his mouth like she, Riley and Cindy would nor did he pick them apart like Hiro, he ate them at his normal eating pace all night.

Jazmine only knows this because she forgot her purse over the Freeman's and she came back over to get it quietly (walking in without knocking) and she saw that Huey's bedroom light was still on and slowly crept upstairs and saw him. After awhile she felt like a creep and eventually left, but the next day while hanging out in his room she saw that her canister that is decorated with pictures of Santa Claus and angels was empty.

She still bakes him his sweets on Christmas and sometimes leaves her pack of gummy worms or skittles behind in his car because she knows he likes them, but will not divulge by his own means. Jazmine is always happy to see that her candy is missing the next day or when Huey 'confiscates' her bag of jolly ranchers and mini doves chocolates because he says she'll die after attempting to eat the whole bag, but now as she looks up at him all she can feel is pressing annoyance.

Her annoyance rises just like she thought it would when he doesn't hand her back her candy and proceeds to walk down the hall and towards the parking lot. Having followed him the whole way she sees Huey get in the car and she does so as well and gets in her seat and strapping her seat-belt on. Without a word Huey pulls out of the parking lot and toward wherever.

* * *

"So, you're not going to tell me what is wrong with you," Huey says after a few minutes of weird silence between the two teens.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Jazmine says at first, but because she's irritated she can't help but continue, "what is wrong with me is that you are basically kidnapping me and taking me... wherever it is you're taking me."

"I did not kidnap you. You followed me and got in my car."

"Because you took my candy," she says accusingly.

"So," He replies not finding her excuse a valid one.

"So?" Jazmine says loudly before groaning in frustration and turning her body away from Huey. As much as she can while in his car.

Huey gives her a side glance, but doesn't say anything else and Jazmine realizes that they have stopped outside of some restaurant that she can't see the name of and Huey gets out and doesn't even invite her. Once again forgetting about her.

She sighs loudly and takes her phone out of her pocket and click on a random app which just so happen to be her phone's gallery. Jazmine looks through her pictures and smiles at all the goofy pictures of Cindy, Caeser, Hiro, and Riley.

She laughs especially hard at the picture of Cindy and her on Halloween where she dressed up as a doctor and Cindy as a witch. That night was so much fun for her especially when they showered the Freeman's house with silly string and then Huey made them clean it up after Riley 'accidently' made Caeser slip on silly string and hit his head on the back door.

Huey was so frustrated that night, but it was all worth it. Jazmine continues to slide to the next picture and it's a picture of her and Huey on her birthday. She took the picture as they sat on the hill together like usual...like they used to. He was reading and she was sitting next to him and just as the teen girl had snapped the picture he had looked at her.

She flicks through more pictures and see more and more of her and Huey until she feels warm tears pour down her face. Jazmine exits out of her gallery, turns her phone off completely, and wipes her eyes as Huey enters the car.

"Here," Huey says handing Jazmine a bag. She looks inside and _her_ insides melt. He got her favorite-an all american roadhouse burger and steak fries from Havana's Steakhouse. She looks at Huey with tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Thank you, Huey!" She wraps her arms around his neck trying not to cry, but her voice doesn't hide it so well.

"Why are you crying?" Huey asks and Jazmine pulls away, diving into her bag of food.

"I'm not," Is all the girl says as Huey puts the car in drive. "Did you-" She starts, her mouth stuffed with fries.

"It's in the cup holder, is all the afro headed boy replies and she thanks him again because her best friend is the best. And always remembers what she likes. As they head back to school she tries not to eat all of her fries and opts to just sip on her Oreo milkshake and watch Huey drive.

You would think the teen boy would be a really safe driver, but he drives with one hand, he only uses his second when necessary, and he drapes his wrist over the steering wheel. He doesn't go over the speed limit, but he doesn't drive too slow or in the slow lane either, it's like he's been doing this his whole life, like he's... in complete control. Jazmine loves riding with her best friend because she knows that she's safe.

Whereas when she rides with Cindy she's always going above the speed limit and has major road rage, Hiro and Caeser are good drivers, but nothing compares to the way Huey drives.

Huey also plays his music at a good level unlike Riley and Hiro, but I noticed that when he is upset or frustrated he plays his music loud almost as if he's trying to drown his thoughts out.

Finally they arrive back to school and Huey smoothly pulls into his former parking space and they hop out and head into the cafeteria to eat their food.

"Damn, you couldn't hook a brother up with some Havana steak fries?" Caesar says as he see's Jazmine take out her food.

"No," Huey says before taking a bite of his plain salad.

Cindy and Riley steals a couple of Jazmine's fries much to her protest, but she lets it go."If you guys wanted some why didn't you just buy some," Jazmine asks/suggest to the teens eating her delicious fries.

"Because one-I ain't driving, two-I ain't _driving_ ," Is all Hiro says biting into his chicken wrap and popping one of Jazmine's fries in his mouth.

"Plus, I gots other shit to spend my money on," Riley comments, flicking Jazmine ear and stealing two more fries.

"Like what?" Caesar asks frowning at his chicken sandwich,

"Like my kick game , my _new_ fit game, my new-"

"Anyway, before dis nigga started speaking, you wanna come over after school Jaz?"

"Sure," the strawberry blonde agrees, chewing her juicy burger.

"What do you girls be even doin when both of you hang out?"

"None yo business," Cindy replies pushing her finger against Riley's forehead causing the boy to grimace.

"I kno what you be doing," Riley says a smirk now curving his lips. "Y'all be invitin' niggas over."

"You know what? You're right, we be totally fuckin."

"Cindy!" Jazmine practically screams clearly appalled at the blonde. Everyone eyes turn to the mulatto even Huey's which makes her feel even more uncomfortable. Caesar drops one of Jazmine's stolen fries that he was about to drop into his mouth, Riley continues to cackle loudly, and Hiro chuckles as well.

"Didn't know you got down like that Jazmine," Hiro says feigning disappointment.

"I-I-I don't get down like anything," Jazmine says, her cheeks reddening as her embarrassment increases. She glances at Huey and sees that he's giving her a really disapproving look like she's seen him give Riley when the younger Freeman slapped one of Mr. Freeman's dates on the butt. And she doesn't even deserve it. Does he really think she's having sex?!

"Chill Jaz, they know it ain't true," Cindy finally says and squeezes her shoulder reassuringly.

"That's not funny Cindy!" Jazmine says not liking it whether it was a joke or not. Someone could have heard and got the wrong idea and it was just freaking foolish.

"It was a joke," Cindy says again, still laughing.

"Actually Cindy, I have something to do after school."

"Really Jaz?" Cindy sucks her teeth, " Like what? What could be more important than hanging out with me-thee Cindy Mcfearsome."

"She's hanging out with me."

All eyes including Jazmine's look at Huey. She is? The curly haired girl doesn't say anything.

"What 'bout them thots you got comin' over?" Riley says and Jazmine's mouth drops open in shock. What?

Riley opens his mouth to say more, but is cut off by an annoyed Huey, "Shut ya damn mouth Riley." The whole table goes silent at this point and Caesar eventually clears his throat and conversation is steered elsewhere.

* * *

After Lunch Jazmine pulls Cindy to the side away from the boys. "Cindy, what are thots?"

"Stands for That Hoe Over There." Jazmine turns her nose up at the meaning.

"Yeah, but what does Riley mean that Huey has thots?"

"It means that he's fucking with some girl."

"Huey is having sex?!" Jazmine asks scandalized and then lowers her voice not wanting anyone to hear them.

Cindy rolls her blue eyes, "Apparently so. It's not a big deal." The blonde chuckles a moment later at how wide Jazmine's eyes are.

"But who wants to have sex with Huey?"

"I don't know, maybe everybody. I hate to say it, but Mchater is fine as fuck. I wouldn't fuck with him though because Imma real one and I only fucks with real niggas. See look," Cindy points across the hall where Huey is leaned against the wall talking to Caesar and Hiro and two girls walk past and one with long black hair and caramel skin stops.

Jazmine can't hear what she says, but looking at her body language she can tell that the girl is flirting. Huey smirks, his dimples slightly poking out and replies and the girl and her friend walk away.

A few more girls do the same before the bell rings and Jazmine is officially triggered.

"No one knew," Jazmine says quietly, shocked at her realization. Of course she knew that Huey is attractive, he's really attractive, but she didn't know he was 'seeing' any girls. Feels like she doesn't know anything at all about her supposed best friend.

"Only you," Cindy replies. And the bell rings prompting everyone to go to class.

She feels like the day is going by so slow and to think she was actually excited this morning and now wants nothing more than to go home and curl up under her covers.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once school is over only Huey and Jazmine ride home because Riley is staying for basketball tryouts. It's quiet in the car and she has so many questions that she's too scared to ask. Jazmine is so wrapped in her head that she barely even notices when Huey pulls into his driveway and parks his car.

The sound of Huey closing his door startles her and she grabs her bag following him inside. Huey heads straight to his room as normal and she follows him there too and sits on his comfy bed. Huey sits his bag down and sits in his desk chair watching her.

"What," Jazmine asks at last, looking at him without sitting up. Huey shrugs and she knows he has something on his mind.

"So, what Cindy said, is it true?" The curly haired girl groans. Not this again.

"No, Huey. I am not doing 'it'. If I were don't you think you would know?"

"No, why would you tell me that?"

"Because I tell you everything. We're supposed to tell each other everything," She sits up and move to the corner of his bed bouncing a little. Huey doesn't say anything he just slips off his sneakers, grabs a book out of his bag and sits on his bed with her.

Jazmine continues bouncing and when Huey is positioned against the headboard she sits next to him and plays games on her phone.

Hours pass when she finally finds the nerve to ask, "Why didn't you tell me you were doing 'it'?" Huey looks over at Jazmine from her sprawled out position on his bed as he does his homework. All AP students get homework on the first day. Sucks being in advanced classes, doesn't it?

"What?"

"You didn't tell me you were doing 'it'," She repeats not looking at him.

"Doing what?" Huey asks her again and Jazmine knows he's taunting her.

"You _know_."

"No, I don't."

Jazmine sucks her teeth, "You're gonna make me say it?"

"Say what?" Huey continues.

"Sex. You never told me you were having sex," Jazmine finally blurts out, staring up at the ceiling hoping that her cheeks aren't burning red.

"Okay. Was I supposed to?"

"You would want to know if I was having sex, right?" Huey once again doesn't say anything and she sits up straight. "Fine, then I guess I won't tell you when I have sex then."

"You're not having sex," Is all he says as he flips another page in his book.

"Yet," Jazmine says turning back to his TV, watching _Spongebob_.

"Jazmine," Huey says with a warning edge, but she doesn't turn around.

"What?"

"Look at me."

"No."

"Jazmine," He says again like he's 'the law' or something. She still doesn't move and a moment later he flips her onto her back and tugs her forward by her legs. Her feet are placed on both sides of his hips with her butt resting on top of his legs.

"Huey, what?"

"Don't 'what' me." Jazmine rolls her green eyes and groans in frustration. "You're not having sex."

"Who says?"

"Me," Huey says and Jazmine raises both eyebrows at his hard tone.

"And? You didn't think to consult me when you started fucking." Huey narrows his eyes at her language, but she could care less right now. They have a mini stare off until she looks away and stares at the picture of Malcolm X on Huey's wall.

"I did not think it was a big deal," Huey says at last.

"Well, it was," Jazmine says still wanting to be annoyed at the boy.

"I can't change the fact that I have sex Jazmine I did and I do." He sighs and gets off his bed and sits in his computer chair. And she wants him to come back. She's been a brat all day towards him.

"I'm sorry Huey," She says and he does not react he just continues to do his homework from all the way over there from her. "If you want to have sex that's fine," the curly haired girl tries.

"Wow, thanks for your permission," He says sarcastically as he types on his computer.

"It's just that I feel so out of the loop lately. I feel like I don't know what is going with you, I feel like we may be drifting away from each other, I-" Jazmine stops before she can turn into an emotional mess and stands, grabbing her bag off the floor and walks over to the door. As her hand squeezes the doorknob she feels Huey grab her arm.

"I know I haven't been around a lot and I'm going to try to be. Okay?" She nods and Huey releases her arm and exits the intense room and house. Jazmine waves at Riley as he is walking up the driveway and goes into her empty house. She suddenly does not feel like being alone, but does not know if she wants to go back across the street.

The mulatto girl drops her bag behind the sofa in her usual spot and goes upstairs in her room. She gets in bed and wraps her covers around her body like she's been dying to do all day. A few moments later her phone buzzes and she checks her messages.

 _ **Huey**_ _: Why did you leave?_

 _ **Jazmine**_ _: I don't know. Probably shouldn't have. I'm home alone._

 _ **Huey**_ _: You okay there by yourself?_

 _ **Jazmine**_ _: Yes_

She presses send and instantly feels guilty. Here she is complaining about Huey keeping things from her and she haven't even told him that she barely even see her parents sometimes. Now being one of those times.

 _ **Jazmine**_ _: I'm sorry again for being stubborn_

She drops her phone on her chest after and Huey doesn't reply for a while, the sun has completely gone down and Jazmine wraps herself tighter in her blankets. "I'll be okay, I'm used to this," she says to herself. Her phone buzzes again and she reads the short message: _Come over_.

Standing up she slides into her pink pajama bottoms and equally pink fluffy slippers, grab her phone and keys, going back across the street.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review, all comments are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the school week goes mostly the same less of Jazmine worrying about how distant her and Huey are becoming and more of Huey keeping his promise and spending more time with her. And since Jazmine's parents have been working late nights she's over the Freeman's house most of the time. She doesn't mind.

Nope she doesn't mind at all especially as she sits at the kitchen island drinking her usual strawberry and pineapple smoothie on a saturday morning watching her mom talk on the phone as she goes about making coffee as usual, she's dressed in her grey satin robe and Jazmine hopes that she gets to spend the day with her.

After another five minutes of fast talking from Sarah and silence and the occasional clank of Jazmine's mason jar against the white marble island Sarah finally hangs up. She stares at Jazmine and gives her a small smile that Jazmine returns.

"Hey guys," Tom greets as he enters the kitchen. He kisses Jazmine's messy curly head and then his wife's rosy cheek.

"Hi sweetie," Sarah greets in return as she sips on her mug of coffee.

"Jazmine watches as her parents smile at each other and begin talking about meaningless things that happened at work this week and she watches the way the married couple erupt in soft laughter and mutual understanding.

She also notices the ease in which her mom gently hands her dad his morning coffee and the way he grabs her thin waist as he takes it from her. As usual.

"So, how was school this week, honey?" Jazmine looks at her mother who along with her father looks interested in what she has to say. Finally.

"Oh, it was pretty good. I have two classes with Cindy, one with Caesar and Hiro. And none with Huey," The couple's daughter replies, purposely rushing out that last part. Which does not go unnoticed.

" _What_? Again?" Tom asks with both of his eyebrows raised and Jazmine nods.

"He's taking more AP classes this year. Again. And that's good for him because it looks good for colleges and-"

"But you guys haven't really spent as much time as you usually have and-" Jazmine looks at her mother secretly hoping she stop. Unbeknownst to her daughter Sarah gets it, she lives it.

Getting to the point Sarah just says, "I just know how upset you were last year is all."

"Yeah,but me and Huey talked about it already," The teen girl says before taking a long sip of her smoothie.

"You did? How did it go?" Tom asks excitedly.

"It went well," Jazmine says her voice going up in pitch at the end. "He agreed to try to spend more time with me," Jazmine says a smile curving her pink lips as she stares at her almost finished smoothie. She glances up as her father starts talking about something Mr. Freeman said the other day and as Jazmine laughs she locks eyes with her mother.

Sarah just smiles at Jazmine as she sips her coffee, but it looks as if something is hidden beneath her small smile. The teen does not question it and instead brushes it off to be nothing.

"So, we actually wanted to ask," Tom starts and Jazmine waits in anticipation, hoping that they're actually taking the day off. Weekends are supposed to be reserved for her after after all. "If you wanted to go see that new movie, what's it called again?" Tom says a smile curving his lips as he pretends to not know the name of the movie Jazmine's been dolling over for the past month. "Miranda's-"

"Miranda's Adventure?!" Jazmine finishes excitedly and Tom and Sarah both laugh at Jazmine as she rushes around the island and squeezes them both against her before leaving and bounding up the stairs.

 **(*)**

"Well, she's excited," Sarah says as she washes her and Tom's empty mugs. "Considering how down she's been this week."

"And the week before," Tom adds. "It's just the stress of going back to school and teenage issues."

"So, it's perfectly normal?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Sarah stares into space for a moment much like Jazmine does before answering, "Yeah, it's probably just teenage issues." Her husband nods and sighs as Sarah wraps her arms around his chest, "I haven't seen much of you this week, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, I'm fine,"Tom says moving out of Sarah's touch. "You should probably go get ready, our movie starts at two," he says before kissing his wife's cheek briefly before leaving the kitchen.

Sarah continues to stand there trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. "Not today," she whispers before going to get ready.

* * *

"McFearsome, what's up?" Riley asks as he sinks another three pointer much to Caesar's dismay.

"How you doin' Reezy, who winnin?" Cindy watches as Caesar successfully steals the ball from Riley and jumps up to make a shot only for his shot to be knocked down by Riley. Riley quickly steals the ball and Caesar just stares in shock as Riley makes the winning shot.

"Clearly me," Riley gloats.

"Better luck next time," Cindy says patting Caesar's back her lips pursed as she tries not to burst out laughing and failing miserably.

"Whatever, you got next? Cause I'm about to head inside see what Huey's up to," Ceaser says giving Riley and Cindy a mock salute before leaving.

"A'right, you wanna play?"

"Sure, wouldn't miss an opportunity to whoop yo ass in a game again."

"Aye, don't forget that I had a three point lead Thursday!"

"But you still loss, now c'mon, let's play."

Riley grumbles to himself, but start the game. About 15 minutes into their game Riley lets out a frustrated groan after easily stealing the ball from Cindy's grasp for the fourth time already. "Are you gonna play or not?"

"What?"

"You're goin' easy on me. If you're gonna do that shit I'm out."

"I am playing," Cindy states and looks away from Riley trying to steal the ball back, but Riley holds it out of her reach.

"Naw, you ain't. Or maybe you're becoming too soft. Never thought I'd see the day-"

"And you still haven't. Now, pass the ball."

"Alright, check,"Riley says with a smirk.

They play for five more minutes and its 20-20.

"One more shot, game over. What you gon' do?" Riley taunts Cindy purses her lips and dribbles towards the basket only for the ball to be stolen from Riley.

Riley goes to slam the ball in the hoop, but the ball is blocked and using Riley's momentary shock to her advantage the blonde girl takes the ball back. Not wasting anymore time especially in this hot ass sun Cindy shoots the ball into the basket instantly winning the game.

"A'right, good game," Riley says holding out his hand and Cindy takes it before slapping his sweat drenched wifebeater. Riley laughs and goes to put his basketball in the garage.

As Cindy sits on the door steps she watches as Riley lifts his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. 'Since when did Riley get some Abs?' Cindy thinks to herself because the boy is actually sporting a six-pack and it doesn't help that he's practically dripping in sweat after playing a game of twenty-one. Cindy is in a daze and doesn't notice that Riley has dropped his shirt and is now walking up to her.

"C-Murph."

"Yes," Cindy says softly, but clears her throat a moment later, "yeah," she says her voice going back to its normal level and not back to whatever the fuck that was.

"Why you ain't go in?"

"Waitin' on you, duh," Cindy says like it's obvious, because she thinks it should be.

"Soo you just gon' burn up in the sun even more when you know we bout' to go inside anyway? Riley says as he opens the front door.

"You act like you was gone for more than a second," Riley's blonde companion says as she pushes in front of him and goes into the cool air-conditioned house.

The two head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water each before relaxing on the sofa. After flipping channels for a bit Riley settles it on BET where some Gangstalicious music video was playing. They watch the video and Cindy listens to how Riley went to go visit Gangstalicious in the hospital two weeks ago because he had got shot again.

"That nigga always gettin' shot," Cindy comments messing with the ends of her basketball shorts.

"Yeah, but only real niggas get shot."

"So, you wanna play 2k or sum?" Riley asks and Cindy shrugs.

"Not really."

Riley sucks his teeth, "Come _on_ Cee, tell me what's wrong?'

"Ain't nothin' wrong Reezy, _why_ you keep askin' me that?" Cindy says her voice getting loud. Her voice only gets loud when she's either trying to prove a point or when she's angry.

"You just seem real tense and on edge and shit. I know something's up, just _tell_ a nigga so I can-"

"So you can what?!"

"You kno what, forget it," Riley says at last, getting up to set up the game. Cindy watches as Riley does so.

"Look, I'm sorry Riley. I'm just frustrated is all."

" _Bout_ ' what?" Riley asks once again, his back still facing her.

"My dad didn't come home last night and my moms wasn't even worried. When he finally did stroll in this morning it's like she ain't even care. She used to, but now it's like she's immune to it. My dad is still taking care of things, he's still around it's just I hate feeling like my parents don't give a fuck about each other anymore.

They still care bout' me and that's cool, but what about each other?" Cindy feels tears at the corners of her eyes, but wipes them away before Riley could notice. "They used to love each other. Despite my mom using drugs in the past they still had love for each other. Like, where did that shit go?"

Riley sits next to Cindy not really knowing what to say. He swallows and says what Aunt Cookie always tells him, "It's gon' be okay. Things may not seem like it now, but if you believe it will then it jus' might. Plus, you shouldn't be stressin' yo self about this. This is your parents probs not urs so...don't think too deep into it."

Cindy just stares at Riley before nodding, "You're right," She says with a small smile. "I'm actin' like a straight pussy right now." Cindy laughs and picks up a game controller.

"I mean you do got a pussy. Right?" Riley asks jokingly as he picks up his controller as well.

"Don't _even_ try me like that. You must want one since ur _so_ interested."

"First, I _ain't_ interested I just want to kno."

"Well, do you _have_ a dick?"

"Why you wanna know?" Riley asks a smirk gracing his lips.

Cindy groans, "Nigga please. Don't flatter yo self."

* * *

"That movie was great," Jazmine says as she walks to the car with both her parents. She's happy that despite being busy all week she gets to have moments like these at least twice out of the week. It's not a lot, but she'll continue to accept it.

"Glad you enjoyed it honey," Tom says pressing a button on his key ring and unlocking the doors. His daughter's face is stuck in a permanent smile as she skips ahead of her parents to the car and Sarah's plastic smile finally drops and she looks beside her at her husband. Sarah grabs at Tom's hand trying to weave her fingers between his. Tom looks over at her briefly, but it's more than what she's received since they left the house.

The blonde mother has to stop herself from sighing in relief as he finally accepts her hand in his, but her relief doesn't last long because it doesn't feel right as his hand goes limp inside of hers.

They make it to the car and she barely notices as he pulls away and they enter his magnetic grey Lincoln Continental.

'What am I doing?' Sarah can't help, but ask herself.

"Mommy?" Jazmine asks suddenly as Tom pulls onto the main street, her strawberry blonde head in the space between the passenger and driver's seat.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Sarah inquires, pasting her usual smile back on.

"Do you want something from McWunclers?'

"We can stop if you want."

"Yes, I know I'm just checking with you because I already asked dad."

"Okay," Sarah says leaning back against the cappuccino colored seat and staring out of the window as they pass through downtown. Sarah doesn't want to, but spares a glance at Tom and he's tapping on the steering wheel waiting to turn into McWunclers and he looks so unbothered as he hums along to whatever song that is lightly playing from the radio.

Her eyes zone in on his wedding ring as he continues tapping and the gold band glimmers in the light that shines through the windshield. She looks down at her own band and wonder why she even bothers to wear it sometimes.

* * *

"Yo," Caesar starts and Huey doesn't even look up from his book because he knows Caesar's about to ask him something he already knows the answer to. "What's up with you and Jazmine? She's been surprisingly...cool about you both not having any classes together. Usually she's making a big deal about it, but she seems okay about it."

Huey still makes no move to engage in this convo and Caesar raises an eyebrow at his best friend's silence. "Well, I guess it's not too surprising considering she hasn't been around like she used to. Take this summer for example. All you did was work, work-out, and whatever else we don't know about and whenever Jazmine would come by you would hardly be here."

"So what are you saying," Huey finally asks.

" _What_ I'm saying is," Caesar starts, a smirk lining his face, but is interrupted by Mr. Freeman bursting through Huey's room door.

"Huey, I'm going out tonight, I got a date," Huey sits his book down and looks at his grandad suspiciously.

"You've been going on a lot of dates lately, Grandad."

"And?" Is all Robert says, "I don't say any- _thang_ about none of the girls that you _think_ I don't know about. Shoot, you young boys think you slick nowadays. Shuckin and jivin all ova' the damn place-"

"Alright Grandad, is that it?"

"No!" Grandad says with a deep frown. There's a short awkward pause that consists of Robert Freeman just standing in the middle of the room. "Now I'm done."

Grandad finally walks out of the door and Caesar busts out laughing before standing up from Huey's desk chair. "I'll see you later man," he says stretching as he checks his phone. "My Aunt wants me to babysit tonight while her and her new 'boo' have a date night. You know how _that_ goes," Caesar says laughing again.

"Alright man,"Huey says moving over to his desk as Caesar leaves.

 **(*)**

It isn't until Caesar's gone that he thinks about what he said. He still doesn't think he had been absent that much or has he? He tries to think back to the last time him and Jazmine _really_ hung out and came up short.

Maybe, it really has been that long. He frowns at the realization, he's just been busy and Jazmine clearly didn't mind at first that is, she had Cindy, Riley, Hiro, and Caesar to occupy her so why is it such a big deal? Frustrated, Huey closes his book and picks up his phone and dials a well-known number.

She answers after two rings, "Hey, Huey!" Jazmine greets in her usual sweet tone.

"Where are you?" Huey asks not really much for greetings as he looks out his window from his desk.

"I just got home." He can hear Jazmine sigh on the other end. "And I'm so tired. I don't think I'm gonna move from...this spot," She yawns and Huey fights the contagious urge to do so as well.

"Oh."

"Why? You want me to come over?"

"Do whatever you want," Jazmine's best friend replies looking out his window.

"Okay," Jazmine says and Huey can tell that she's nodding as she says this. They hang up and he leans back in his desk chair as he watches Jazmine exit her house and walk across the street in a pair of pale pink leggings and a white crop top that has the words 'Cutie' in silver and pink cursive, her curly strawberry blonde hair hanging down her back.

Three minutes later Jazmine enters his bedroom and flops down on his bed. "I had so much fun today Huey! You should've been there," she says and without prompting begins to tell Huey everything she did today as he begins to read again.

And when she finishes she makes no moves to turn on the TV, she just sits there. She watches him for a while, but eventually falls asleep, her snores not in the least bothering Huey as he continues to read.

He eventually finds himself looking at her for a moment, taking in the way the sun hits her face as it goes down and how a few stray hairs sit across her cheeks as she continues to sleep not even noticing, and the way her body softly rises and falls.

Huey stares even longer wondering what it would be like to not sleep next to her. It's definitely not a foreign thought, but he erases it as soon as it appears in his mind. Content with just watching from afar or so he constantly tells himself.

* * *

 **Hey you. Yeah, _you_. Thanks for reading~ And _special_ thanks to those who have commented so far! Don't forget** **, anything you want to say about the story is welcome.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~T.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week of school goes by swiftly for Jazmine and consists of homework that she wants to stay on top of so she creates a huge schedule with Cindy, and Riley, Hiro, and her helping Thugnificent deliver packages, hanging out with Huey (much to her delight). It was a pretty good week despite the fact that she didn't see much of her parents and whenever she did they weren't together at the same time as her.

It's Friday and school's ended by now and she's currently sitting next to Huey on the sofa half-heartedly watching Riley playing his basketball game and listening to Riley taunt Huey. Its interesting to say the least considering that Huey has been trying to read this new book he got this week and Riley knows that he will not play.

"See how I just slam dunked on Kevin Love's bitch ass? That's what imma do to you nigga."

"Humph," Riley shrugs with a smirk as he continue to ramble. "That's all I do, I be scorin' on these gay ass niggas."

"Riley do you even know how gay you sound," Huey remarks and Jazmine burst into laughter at the sight of Riley's sour face, "Talkin' about _scorin'_ on gay men. I didn't know you got down like that," Huey mocks.

"Nigga shut up! You just takin' away from the fact that you couldn't beat me if you tried. Not even dressed in a pair of faded grey slippers and a green house coat." Huey raises his eyebrow at Riley and Jazmine continues to laugh because that's exactly what Mr. Freeman wore yesterday morning as he chased Riley outside with his legendary belt.

The teen had barely made it out the door without tripping on his pants that he most likely rushed to put on and fruitlessly tried to get in Huey's car, but the older teen refused to unlock the door which resulted in Mr. Freeman beating Riley for not telling him that he had been suspended for pouring baby oil on his history teacher's classroom floor.

Mr. Hamilton is in his mid forties and often lectures about how at least 80 percent of the students at their school will be incarcerated in the next five years. It was the talk of the school Thursday afternoon that the poor man walked in and slipped on the floor which resulted in the ambulance being called. He is strict and overly paranoid, but Jazmine still thinks that maybe he didn't derserve a concussion.

She thinks back to last year and how she saw Mr. Hamilton watch Laura and Lexus fight over a boy named LaMarcus who apparently had been dating them both. Obviously both girls found out about each other and Jazmine can't really remember the rest of the story, but Cindy who knows all the school drama said that LaMarcus was also seeing a girl named Marissa at the prep-school across town. Mr. Hamilton didn't even try to stop the fight or call for help despite being an authority figure.

The curly haired teen girl also remembers how he once tried to berate her for wearing shorts that he thought were too short and violated school policy. She can still remember being on the brink of tears as he called her out in the middle of the hallway. Although he did not get as far as telling her that he would report her when Huey stepped in.

Huey walked up to the history teacher who was known to as Cindy says to 'try' people and said something that Jazmine couldn't hear, but the way Mr. Hamilton scurried off a second later proved that it was anything, but polite. Even better was that he didn't even report her to the principal. With all that being done Jazmine thinks that he did deserve it. Just a little.

"Oooh!" Riley cheers loudly at the sound of the buzzer going off and winning his game and Huey sits his book to the side.

"Alright, I'll play you."

"What?"

"What, are you scared now?"

"Nah, I ain't neva scared nigga. Imma win, like I said. Plus this the new 2k and I kno you ain't play this one yet." Huey grabs the second controller and they pick teams and do other miscellaneous things before jumping into the game. Within the first ten minutes Huey has scored four times.

"Are you scared yet Riley?" Jazmine gloats because she knows Huey won't and Riley looks irate.

"Shut yo light-skin ass up Mariah," Is all Riley says trying to keep his concentration.

11 minutes later the score is 25-106 with Huey being in the lead. Jazmine begins laughing and Riley stands abruptly and throws the controller down.

"Man fuck this shit! You cheatin' ass nigga!" The buzzer goes off on the game signaling the end and Riley picks up a pillow and throws it at the TV as well as the throw blanket and flings it somewhere. Jazmine continues to laugh and Huey just shrugs before picking up his book and going upstairs.

"So, how does it feel Riley?"

"Shut up," He replies and Jazmine takes off running and he begins to chase her around the sofa and kitchen table.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be runnin' round my got damn-YOOUCH!" Jazmine and Riley stop and look at each other worriedly before running to see what happened to the elder Freeman. Apparently Mr. Freeman had slipped on the game controller cord and they both move to help him stand. When he's back on his feet he whacks Riley in the back of his head with his rolled up newspaper.

"What you do that fo' Grandad?" Riley asks as he rubs the back of his head, his ears turning slightly red.

"Why is this in the middle of the hallway?" Mr. Freeman asks pointing to the cord that Riley ripped out of the console.

"Because Riley was throwing a temper tantrum over a game he lost," Jazmine supplies.

"A game? You almost paralyzed your grandaddy _over_ a game?"

"It wasn't just a game, Huey was cheatin'. He a hater and a cheater."

"He did not," Jazmine defends.

"Did to, he ain't even played this game before so how he won?"

"He's used to the other one's plus he's _just_ that good."

"Nuh uh," Riley says crossing his arms.

"Uh huh," Jazmine says crossing her arms as well.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh-"

"Shut AHUP!" Mr. Freeman says making the two supposed teens stop acting like two little kids.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and everyone stops and stares at each other. Someone begins to knock on the door and Mr. Freeman breaks his stare first opting to open his front door. Robert opens the door and the three other occupants in the hallway can't see who it is because of the way and Mr. Freeman is holding the door and his body is taking up the space left.

"My God…" Robert says his mouth dropping open at the girl standing in front of him.

"Who is it Grandad?" Riley asks impatiently as always.

"I can't believe it," Grandad continues.

"Yooo, who's at the door?" Riley asks once again as he moves forward to see.

"What are you doing all the way here sweetie pie?"

Jazmine's eyebrows rise in more curiosity than before. It has to be a girl because Mr. Freeman only refers to Cindy and her as sweetie pies.

"You won't believe who's here boys."

"Man, Grandad-" Riley's irritated words abruptly stop as he see's who's standing outside his door. This is enough for Huey to move from his position on the stairs and begin walking the rest of the way down. Mr. Freeman finally opens the door wider and Huey halts in his steps at the sight.

"Melanie," Huey says staring directly at the girl on his doorstep.

"Huey," Melanie says back and her voice reminds Jazmine of luxurious silk. Even though it's cool outside tonight her voice and the smooth smile that graces her jovial face holds a warm tone that complements her milk chocolate skin and long black hair.

As she walks fully inside of the house the bright streetlight creating a pseudo halo above her head. Once inside Jazmine admires her fall-esque outfit a pair of dark blue jeans, black combat boots tied in perfect knots, black shirt with three buttons at the top, two of which are unbuttoned and a dark tan buttonless sweater. And to top it all off an oversized black fedora a adorns her head in the way Jazmine has always found cute on all the models she sees in Cindy's mom's fashion magazines.

Melanie smiles at all three Freeman's before pulling a smiling Mr. Freeman into a hug and Riley who similar to Huey doesn't _really_ like people 'hugging up on' him. It's a real hug, not like any of the half hugs Mr. Freeman usually makes Riley give people. She then walks a few feet forward to presumably hug Huey and he surprisingly envelopes her in a hug before she could even attempt to.

They hug and Jazmine gets the feeling that he wants to squeeze her tighter by the way his left hand clutches behind her back, but he doesn't. The hug doesn't last long, but they share a lingering look as they pull away and it's all intense and Jazmine feels like she's intruding in on an important family moment. She had never really felt this way around them, not even when Aunt Cookie and Mr. Freeman's old friends visits. Huey and Riley would always act normal:Indifferent. And Riley would joke around with Jazmine like usual and Huey would read and comment every now and then as usual.

However, this time Jazmine knows it's different, it just feels different. Jazmine watches as they all start conversation and learns that Melanie is from Chicago which would explain why everyone's so shocked to see her.

"My mom and uncle agreed to let me go somewhere different for my junior and senior year of high school. We all agreed that I will stay with my Aunt Georgia and she lives not to far from here. Plus, I've always wanted to travel outside of Chicago so why not here?"

"Hey, Grandad, would you let me go back to Chicago? I think I need to travel somewhere other than here for a second."

"No boy, unlike sweet Melanie yo ass ain't responsible."

"What? I am responsible Granddad, you don't be sayin' that when you send me to go pick up more of yo orange juice. I even offer to do it sometimes."

"And don't I always catch you hanging with that Gangstalicious rapper?"

"But-"

"The answer is no Riley."

"If Huey as-"

"Huey asked the same thing and I told him no too," Mr. Freeman says matter-of-factly.

Huey wanted to go back to Chicago? Jazmine's eyes flicker over to the boy, but he looks as if he's in some sort of trance.

Melanie chuckles and there's that warmth again. "I miss this," She says with deep fond and the tenseness from Robert and Riley's shoulders disappears and they have small content smiles on their faces at her words. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello-"

Abruptly Jazmine's phone ring and a shock of fear runs up her back and clenches her chest as she prys her phone out her back pocket. Cindy's name flashes across the curly haired teen's phone and she quickly send the call to voicemail. As Jazmine slides her phone back into her rear in pocket she sees three faces staring at her.

Three faces look as if they had forgotten she was here, but one face in particularly looks at Jazmine in curiosity as if she too just noticed Jazmine was here. Anxiety rises within her at her awkward position , she wants to leave, but fears that she'll embarrass herself further.

"Hi, who are you?" Melanie asks as she walks closer to Jazmine.

'I should be asking you the same,' Jazmine thinks to herself, but instead of saying that she decides to be polite. "Jazmine."

Melanie just nods at her before stopping and reaching her hand out to Jazmine, "I'm Melanie. I'm a family friend of the Freeman's." Jazmine shakes her hand briefly not really knowing what to say.

"Nice to meet you," Jazmine tries and it doesn't sound as awkward as she thought it would be.

"Okay, I have to go now, my mom wants me home for dinner."

Melanie nods and turns back to the Freemans and they start talking about something Jazmine has no clue about and she feels awkward maneuvering between them seeing as they are still crowding the front door.

Jazmine opens the door to the accepting cool air and walks outside, closing the door behind her. She pauses for a moment before walking across the street and into her house.

After taking a long bubble-bath and not watching the house across the street from her bathroom window Jazmine dresses in her comfiest pink pajamas, fuzzy socks and lies down on her canopy bed. A moment later she grabs her phone and calls Cindy back.

"Hey, Jazzy," Cindy greets happily and it makes Jazmine smile a bit.

"Hey, Cin," Jazmine replies and forces herself not to keep looking across the street at Huey's window. His light is off and he's probably in bed too. Sometimes, most times...all the time she wonders what he's thinking about as he lays in bed.

Is he alone or does he allow the girls he 'sees' to sleep with him. Huey usually always lets Jazmine sleep in his bed while he sleeps next to her on top of his soft covers. It's always been like that ever since they were thirteen and her parents went to the district's annual attorney gala.

* * *

Flashback:

 _Jazmine eyes open and all she sees is darkness. Seeking out some sort of light Jazmine stops moving as her eyes finally starts to adjust and she realizes she's in her bed in her room. She scratches her messy curly hair as she tries to remember how she got up here._

 _She sits for a moment and remembers that as soon as she arrived home she did her homework, talked to Cindy on the phone for a while even though the two girls had just seen each other less than five hours ago. After hanging up she went upstairs and immediately fell asleep, but the sun was still out then. Searching her bed for her phone she finally finds it and checks the time and its 11:27._

 _Grabbing her remote she tries to flip on her Barbie TV and it doesn't work. Shaking the remote and hitting it against her palm the way she's seen Riley and Mr. Freeman do many times. It still does not work. Climbing out of bed she tries to turn on one of her lamps and that doesn't work. Coming to the realization that the power is off Jazmine slides on her Nike slippers that Riley got her for Christmas, grabs her phone, and goes downstairs._

 _She contemplates going down to the basement to see if she could somehow fix the power, but she's afraid of going down there and one look outside shows that the whole neighbourhood is without power except for one house that is. Taking her house key Jazmine heads across the street to the Freeman residence._

 _Jazmine knocks on the door two times before going inside. She sees Huey sitting on the sofa watching the news and he raises an eyebrow in typical Huey fashion as she sits next to him in her normal spot. "Power's out. And my parents are gone to that gala thingy," she says without prompting and they just sit in comfortable silence with Jazmine playing a game on her phone and Huey watching the news._

 _Her stomach growls and she ignores it, not trying to bring too much attention to the fact that she skipped dinner. The strawberry blonde's stomach eventually stops and she continues to relax next to Huey until he suddenly stands and walks in the direction of the kitchen and Jazmine doesn't make any moves to get up, waiting for Huey to come back. Huey's gone for almost fifteen minutes before returning with two large bowls of salad._

 _One that is just a plain salad and the other with lots of shredded rotisserie chicken and cheese. Huey also sits down a bottle of ranch and Jazmine smiles happily and takes the fork and bowl before beginning to douse her salad in creamy ranch and then stuffing a large forkful in her mouth. Huey motions forward to the napkins that he sat on the coffee table as well and Jazmine's heart swells at how considerate her bestest best friend in the world is._

 _They eat and finish their salads Huey taking both of their bowls and the ranch bottle back into the kitchen and the mulatto girl follows and helps him wash their dishes. Once they are done Huey turns the TV off as well as all the downstairs lights and Jazmine looks out of the front door window and notices that power is still out and her parents are still gone. She really doesn't want to go home._

" _So are you coming or what?" Jazmine turns around and looks at Huey as he stands halfway up the stairs. He sounds tired. Figures considering that not everyone goes to sleep early in the day and wants to be up late at night._

" _What?" She asks and from what Jazmine can see Huey just rolls his deep brown eyes and continues up the stairs._

" _Come on, Jazmine." The curly haired pre-teen hurries up the stairs behind her best friend and pauses in the doorway of his and Riley's room. Huey gives Jazmine a look before beckoning her closer. She adheres and creeps past a knocked out Riley and to Huey's bed, he motions her to sit down and she hesitates before sitting._

 _Jazmine does not know why she's being so weird about this she always lies on Huey's bed next to him while he reads, does homework or whenever she's talking about her day, but why does she feel so nervous now._

 _Huey continues to stare at her with his with deep mahogany eyes and Jazmine eventually pulls the covers back, gets underneath and lies down._

" _Relax Jazmine," Huey says and she tries her hardest to do so. Sensing her still tense form Huey lies down next to her on top of his covers. Jazmine looks at him as he stares at the ceiling._

" _What Jazmine?" Huey asks finally._

" _This feels weird."_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't know maybe because I've never been on your bed with you," She says more quietly._

" _Jazmine, we're always on my bed," Huey replies and she knows she probably sounds ridiculous to him right now._

" _Yes, but I'm like in your bed, under the covers and we're sleeping together."_

" _And?"_

" _Isn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends do? And we're just friends."_

" _I thought we were bestfriends?"_

" _We are, you are my best friend," Jazmine says sitting up a little to defend Huey's title as her best friend. "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world," She proclaims seriously._

" _So best friends do special things with each other."_

" _Like sleeping in a bed together."_

" _Yes, like that."_

" _Oh, like when you sometimes let me sit in your lap and read with you and when you give me hugs when I'm really sad?"_

" _Yeah," Huey says. "So are you going to sleep anytime soon?" He says still looking up at the ceiling._

 _Jazmine yawns and gets more comfortable, "Yeah, I'm tired." She allows her body to relax in the sheets that are so comfy and smell so clean and like Huey._

 _It's comforting and Jazmine soon doses off oblivious to the maroon eyes staring at her, watching the way her petite body gently rises and falls until the revolutionist falls victim to his own tiredness and delves into a comfortable sleep._

End Flashback

* * *

"What's wrong?" Cindy asks in an almost sing-song voice.

"Nothing, just." How can she put in words how she feels right now? "The Freeman's had a visitor today, her name is Melanie. She's... okay."

"Alright, then why do sound so down?" Cindy asks not seeing the connection.

"She's from Chicago and they were so happy to see her and I guess I'm justnot used to that," Jazmine rushes out.

"Of course not, I think we sometimes forget how unbothered and threatenin' McHater and Reezy can be. Even Mr. Freeman ain't one to be played with when it comes to people. And seeing them actually happy to see somebody sounds like a fuckin' dream."

"I know."

"Still. Is that all that's bugging you, their reaction?" No, not so much Mr. Freeman and Riley, but Huey's reaction is what bothers her, but she doesn't mention this of course, not feeling the need to sprout attention where it is not needed.

Jazmine eyes wander back to her window and look out at Huey's dark window and she silently wishes to be underneath his soft and clean sheets feeling his presence next to her as she falls asleep. She's craving it.

"Yeah, maybe its nothing."

* * *

 **Hey lovelies, what do you think about Melanie? Does Jazmine have reason to be worried or not? She was pretty triggered, huh? Anyway, thank you all for reading and commenting it means so much to me!**

 **Plus I've been receiving comments about confusion from the last chapter and to clear things up I did the time jump because nothing happened. That was just a little _innocent_ sleep over. Trust me when something _exciting_ comes up I will definitely not be doing any skips, jumps, alley-hoops, none of that. We will get there in due time. It'll be worth it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~T.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cindy knocks twice and then proceeds to ring the doorbell until someone finally opens the door. Riley scratches his head and yawns looking at the two girls before finally asking, "What ya'll doing over here so early?"

"It's 11 o'clock," Cindy deadpans and Riley shrugs as if asking what Cindy's point is. "Plus I gotta have an excuse to chill with my main homie?"

"Yous wasn't tryna hang yesterday when I wanted to play ball."

"I was hangin' with Cease."

"And I'm 'posed to be yo main nigga tho? Riley says with a raised eyebrow making him look so much like Huey.

"Can we please come in?" Jazmine interrupts and Riley sucks his teeth and moves back letting the girls in. The boy doesn't even give the girls a second glance before heading back upstairs and most likely back to sleep and exactly where Jazmine feels she should be right now. Before she contemplate going back home CIndy drags her to the kitchen.

"Hey Grandad!" Cindy greets with a bright smile.

"Hey sweetie pies."Mr. Freeman smiles at both girls and continues to pour his glass of orange juice.

"How are you this morning Mr. Freeman?" Jazmine asks.

"Good, are you girls stating for a late breakfast?"

"Yes!" Both girls say in unison.

"Great, then go relax I'll call when the food is ready." Both teens nod and travel into the living room. Cindy jumps onto Mr. Freeman's chair and Jazmine just stand in the arch way feeling a little unsure of sitting next to the sofa's only occupant.

After a few moments Jazmine is startled out of head at the sound of Huey's voice, "Jazmine stop acting weird and sit down." Jazmine obeys and ignores Cindy's snickers of laughter and tries to act normal which of course makes her look un-normal.

"What?" She asks as she notices both of her best friends looking at her 'funny'.The curly haired teen rests her arm on the armrest and perches her head on her hand and tries to focus on the movie playing on TV. The other two occupants looks don't last long before Jazmine hears a familiar warm voice.

"Hey everyone," Melanie greets and everyone's eyes turn toward her. "Riley let me in." Melanie sits next to Jazmine and smiles at her. "Hi, I met you yesterday. Jazmine, right."

"Yes."

"And you are?" Melanie asks turning to Jazmine's blonde best friend.

"Cindy."

"And I'm Melanie. So do you also go to the same school as Huey and Riley?"

"Yeah, since like freshman year."

"Looks like I'll be joining you. Anyway, what are you girls up to today."

"Nothing much-" Jazmine starts but is quickly cut off by Cindy.

"We were going to the spa actually," Cindy inputs and ignores Jazmine's questioning glance.

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, do you wanna come?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Pssh, it's my treat."

"Thanks," Melanie says with a smile before turning her attention elsewhere. Jazmine raises her eyebrows at Cindy to which the blonde just shrugs.

"What's wrong Huey?" Jazmine hears and she pretends like her ears didn't just stand to attention.

"I thought you were-"

"I will, but I want to get to see Woodcrest more. Plus its not like I'm going to sneak back to Chicago for a few hours.

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of lovesick puppy," Huey mumbles flipping the page of his newspaper.

"Aren't you?"

"Funny," Huey says with no trace of humor.

"So I've been told, so that's not really nothing new."

"By who? Yourself? Because in that case, you are hilarious."

Melanie sucks her teeth, "I see you got jokes already."

"No jokes, just facts."

Melanie glares at Huey and he glares back, but Melanie eventually cracks a smile first and Huey tries to hide his grin behind his newspaper, but Jazmine saw it. Melanie continues to to talk about something, but Jazmine's not really listening and maybe...just maybe its because it feels like her heart is being squeezed to death.

The curly haired teen feels Cindy kick her foot for the third time, but she remains unresponsive and soon Mr. Freeman calls everyone to eat and they all grab a plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a fruit salad for Huey.

Riley finally comes back downstairs this time with a black du-rag on his head and dressed in basketball shorts, and a grey sleeveless shirt, his Nike slippers dragging across the wooden floor before he sits down between Jazmine and Cindy.

They all eat and Jazmine tries to ignore the nagging feeling she gets as she watches the way Huey and Melanie interact with each other. Huey even lets her steal one of his strawberries and pineapples without saying a word and Jazmine doesn't remember Huey ever letting her do that. Breakfast finally ends and all three girls leave to go to the spa.

As the curly haired teen girl sits in Cindy's Lexus LX she realizes that she hadn't spoke a word to Huey all morning. She wonders if she should even be bothered, he clearly wasn't. He has Melanie.

* * *

After a long day of "fun" with Cindy and Melanie Jazmine falls on to her bed not bothering to put away her shopping bags. After getting mani/pedi's, massages, and facials the girls explored the mall a bit and they each bought a few things before stopping in the food court to eat.

Jazmine engaged in conversation with Melanie for a bit, but eventually stopped because she could feel her emotions getting the best of her everytime Melanie mentioned Huey and how much she's missed him and how much fun they used to have in Chicago and if Cindy picked up on it she didn't mention it.

And now as Jazmine lies on her bed she forces herself to stand and put her things away and change into her PJs before going downstairs and into the kitchen. She reads the note on the fridge door about how her parents are working late tonight and throws it in the trash and proceeds to take out fettuccine pasta to make along with a pack of unfrozen chicken breasts and broccoli and begins to make dinner. Once she deems her pasta ready she turns the stove off and grabs the colander.

She hears her phone ringing as she drains the pasta and quickly pours the rest of the pasta into the colander without burning herself before going to grab her phone off of the living room sofa and she answers it on the last ring without seeing who's calling.

"Hello?"

"What was wrong with you this morning?" Huey asks bluntly.

"No-"

"And don't say nothing was wrong." Jazmine begins to pace trying to figure out how she's going to explain herself. She can't find the exact words or rather she doesn't want to.

"Can you not press this, I don't want to talk about this," Jazmine settles with. "I had a weird morning of Cindy waking me up and I just want to…"Jazmine stops and purses her lips. She contemplates whether Huey really wants to hear her ramble on and settles on the fact that he most likely doesn't. "Forget about it."

"Fine," Huey settles on and Jazmine relaxes a bit and goes back into the kitchen. "So, what do you think of Melanie?" Huey asks and Jazmine is surprised he asked her. Huey has never asked her what she thought about any of his friends.

She remembers meeting Ceaser one day out of the total blue seven years ago and Huey never asked her what she thought about his new friendship. So what made Melanie so different? 'Why does he care?' she thinks to herself, but doesn't voice this.

"She's nice," The mulatto girl quickly answers. Maybe too quickly and tries to find something to fill the awkward space. "Why do you care what I think?" She asks despite not really wanting to, but she can't help it.

"It's important that you both like each other."

"But why?" Jazmine reiterates not trying to let her annoyance slip out.

"Because you both have an important place in my life."

"Okay," She says as she takes out a skillet, places a tablespoon of butter on top and turns the stove on. Its silent on the other end and Jazmine doesn't try to fix it. She honestly doesn't know what to say to that so…

"Have you eaten already?" She hears her best friend ask as she drops her already sliced up and seasoned pieces of chicken in the melted butter and begins to cook them.

"No, I'm cooking now."

"Did you do your calculus homework?"

"Yes, I did it already,"Jazmine says rolling her eyes.

"Is it correct?"

"..."

"Jazmine."

"I'm pretty sure at least one question is right. That counts for something, right?" Its silent on the other end for a moment before Huey is back.

"No, and I'm coming over."

"No, Huey you don't have to do that," Jazmine starts and tries racking her brain for any sort of reasonable excuse, "It's getting late."

"And?"

"Huey."

"I'll be over in a minute," He says before hanging up and Jazmine sits her phone on the island behind her and continues to cook her chicken and lets Huey in a few minutes later at the sound of the doorbell.

"Can I eat before we like, do this?"

"Sure," Huey concurs and sits down at the island watching Jazmine move around the kitchen.

"Don't need you almost burning the house down again."

"Heey! That was one time and how was I supposed to know that you couldn't keep water boiling for long."

"You left it to boil for two hours."

"Well, that's in the past. I'm a much better cook now."

"Thankfully," the teen boy comments and Jazmine turns around and continues to cook, smiling a bit to herself. "Grandad is on another date tonight."

"Mr. Freeman sure has gone on a lot of dates lately. Does he bring any of them home."

Huey snorts and gives Jazmine a look, "No."

The mulatto teen can't contain her laughter as she remembers the last time Mr. Freeman brought a woman back home. Apparently from what she was able to pry out of Huey was that that Uncle Ruckus had burst into Mr. Freeman's bedroom window while he was being intimate with his date complaining about loud gorilla noises and disturbing the peaceful white people as they sleep.

This lead to an all out dispute against the two men that resorted to the police being called, Riley filming the whole fiasco as the the whole neighborhood watched Uncle Ruckus and Mr. Freeman being dragged away from each other on the Freeman front lawn. Jazmine especially remembers this because Huey slept over for the first time that night.

As Jazmine continues to cook they make idle chat about something Riley did today and how Mr. Freeman tried to beat him within an inch of his life, but slipped on the remote and what Ceaser and Huey debated about today. When the chicken and broccoli is done Jazmine takes somes of the grated parmesan cheese out of the fridge and begins to make the cheese sauce.

Once she's done with everything she combines the broccoli and pasta on the cheese sauce and tops it off with more parmesan cheese and places it in the oven to bake for ten minutes. While Jazmine waits with Huey they sit in the living room and watch One Tree Hill on Netflix.

Strangely enough Huey doesn't complain as much when she watches this and everything just feels so...right. Soon the food is done and Jazmine makes Huey a bowl of pasta and herself one also and adds a good amount of chicken to hers.

 **(*)**

As they eat Jazmine places her legs on Huey's lap like she's done multiple times before. Her mood has lifted immensely and once she's finished eating and correcting her homework that Huey checked and she wants to do nothing, but sleep.

"Huueey, I'm tired," Jazmine says after yawning for the second time in a row.

"No," Huey says rubbing the space between his eyes, already knowing what Jazmine wants.

"Please. Pretty please?" She gives Huey her best puppy dog eyes and he glares at her before standing. With a lopsided smile Jazmine jumps onto his back and wraps her legs around his torso as he carries her upstairs and into her room.

He drops her on the bed carefully and she gets under her blankets wishing she wore leggings instead of her shorts tonight and Huey just stands there looking at her. "Come here," She says making a 'come here' motion with her hand. A second later Huey lays down next to her on top of her covers. "Are you going to stay?" Jazmine asks.

"Why should I?" Huey asks and Jazmine is no longer meeting his eyes.

"Because I want you to."

"That doesn't mean I should stay."

"Will you?" She asks once again and she doesn't know why they're whispering when it's just the two of them.

"Why?"

"Because I just do."

"But what if there's someone better out there. Wouldn't you want them next to you?"

"No. Because you're what's best for me. That's why we're best friends," Jazmine yawns again.

"Right?" She asks sleepily as she snuggles up to the boy. "We'll be best friends forever," She trails off.

"Yeah," Huey answers as Jazmine falls asleep, her breathing evening out. "Forever."

* * *

 **Hi, my lovelies! It's been a while, but enjoy!**

 **P.S. HAAAPPPYYY NEW YEAR! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jazmine isn't surprised to see the right side of her bed empty. With a yawn she doesn't even glance at her phone before heading into her bedroom and starting her day. After showering Jazmine continues to sing the lyrics to _Stuck with me_ by the Neighbourhood while still wrapped in her pink and white robe and matching slippers. Her hair is also still wrapped in on of her white floral towels as she picks out her outfit for today.

It's the end of September and October is just a couple days away and it's starting to feel like already so she goes with a pair of white jeans with flowers on the back pockets, a light pink cardigan that she slides on top of a white long sleeve white collar shirt with little bunny clips on the wrists.

Once she's dressed she brushes her down and slides into a pair of all white converses with light pink laces before pulling her phone off of the charger and making her bed.

Leaving out of her bedroom she finally presses the home button on her phone making the screen come alive and presenting the time. 7:45. In a hurry Jazmine grabs her bookbag silently thankful that Huey made her pack her books away last night before running out of the door.

To no surprise Huey's car is already gone and the only sound on their street is the singing of birds as Jazmine tries to figure out how she's going to get to school. As she runs through her options she spots Mr. Freeman walking out of his front door and quickly approach him.

"Hi Mr. Freeman!" Mr. Freeman stops and smiles at Jazmine.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah, about that...I'm sort of running late. And I don't know how I'm going to get to school." Mr. Freeman nods in thought and Jazmine notices his eyes look above her short frame at her house across the street, more specifically her empty driveway.

"Can't have you missing school plus I was just on my way out anyway, so I can drop you off," Mr. Freeman concludes.

"Thank you Mr. Freeman," Jazmine says before hopping inside the backseat of Dorothy once the doors unlock. Luckily she won't be too late to school. Why did she even sleep so late today? She usually has her alarm to wake her up every morning.

As they Mr. Freeman begins driving Jazmine pulls her phone from her back pocket and sees that her alarm did not go off at the correct time or rather at all this morning. Jazmine places her phone back in her pocket and wonders why her alarm did not work today.

When Jazmine finally arrives at school she heads straight to the front office and ignores the noisy secretary's look of disapproval as she writes her a tardy slip and stamps it before giving it to Jazmine. "Thank you," She says quickly before leaving and heading down the appropriate hallway and to her locker.

 **(*)**

Glancing at one of the digital clocks in the empty hall Jazmine sighs and continues to grab her necessary items before placing her bag inside. As soon as the curly haired teen closes her locker she jumps in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Hi, little squirrel," Christie says as she leans against the lockers. Jazmine doesn't reply and instead moves to walk pass only to be pushed back into her spot with one firm, pale and perfectly manicured hand. "Well, that was rude. Am I not good enough for a 'welcome back' or at least a hello."

"Hi, Christie," Jazmine breathes out. "Now if you will excuse me," She continues exasperated.

"No, I don't think we're done here little J. I'm back now and as you will more than likely find out I'm reclaiming my throne as head b.i.t.c.h."

"What does that have to with me?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing if you stay out of my way that is. Off of my radar completely."

"Is that all?"

Christie steps closer to Jazmine until they're almost pressed chest to chest and Jazmine can feel Christie's breath on her neck, her pink glossed lips close enough to touch her neck. "You really are sweet little J. Did you miss me?"

Jazmine swallows, "No," She says attempting to sound firm, but from the light chuckle that emits from Christie's lips she failed.

"Crazy enough, I missed you too little squirrel. So just remember what I said and we'll...be in touch. And don't worry I can still keep a secret if you can." Christie says lips ghosting against Jazmine's neck before pulling away completely and leaving, the loud clack of her hot pink 'So Kate' Christian Louboutin heels echoing down the hall.

Jazmine runs into Cindy on her way to class and finds out that she was kicked out of their class. They talk for a little bit and plan to meet up later before Jazmine goes to class her mood has completely depleted from when she first awoke this morning.

 **(*)**

As she enters class she instantly notices how packed it is in class today considering the wave of last minute registered students. She also a boy with a ice pack pressed against his face as she passes down the middle aisle of the room trying desperately to find a seat and avoid bringing anymore unnecessary attention to herself seeing as she's already late.

Pushing up on her tiptoes she looks over other people's heads and spots an open one in the ar back of the classroom. She slowly walks there in case someone might notice and try to take the free seat.

"Hey, can I sit next to you?" Jazmine asks the red-headed boy and he gestures that she can take the only available seat in the room. "Thanks," she squeaks out and pulls her pink notebook out along with her mechanical pencil and large hello kitty eraser from her matching pink binder. Once she has everything set out she finally looks beside her having felt someone staring at her.

"You're very unorganized," The boy beside her says very bluntly before returning his attention to his phone as Jazmine just stares at the boy, her mouth dropping open. She tries (once she snaps out of shock) to straighten the stray papers she's stuffed into her binder and places them inside the correct pockets properly without being obvious.

Class officially begins and Jazmine wishes that wasn't held up by Christie because she maybe would have been able to get a seat next to Cindy and therefore Cindy wouldn't have been kicked out of class for trying save Jazmine's seat. And now she has to sit next to a rude boy who she's never seen before on top of the fact that she has a class with Melanie next.

Trying not to think too much about it because she'll eventually develop a headache. Jazmine takes notes and completes her assignment to the best of her ability seeing as this is one of her hardest subjects.

Time goes by fairly fast once she turns in her work and zones out and when the bell rings she takes more time to neatly place her notes and homework in its appropriate place in her binder along with her pencil and erase. She stands up to make a straight beeline to her next class.

She listens to Melanie talk and answer her questions when prompted, and its surprisingly not as bad as she thought it would be to share a class with girl.

Jazmine mostly focuses on her work and when lunch time comes she does not go with Huey and Melanie to eat, but he brings her back chicken tenders, fries, and a strawberry lemonade.

Despite not being hungry she eats because she's not ungrateful, but continues to work on her homework while letting Riley lean against her shoulder as he naps.

 **(*)**

The rest of the day goes the same and by the time study hall comes Jazmine is free to walk out of the school. Huey and Melanie are staying to study for their upcoming physics exam and Jazmine is waiting outside for Cindy to pick her up. Despite the blonde being sent home she proclaimed how she wouldn't leave her bestie to rot at school.

As she sits on one of the large cement square blocks outside the school Jazmine continuously rubs her temples trying to ease her throbbing headache.

"Skipping school too? You're obviously not much of a good student are you?" Jazmine whips her head around at the sound of that rude voice from earlier today. She could've sworn she was alone out here or at least on this side of the school.

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Jazmine just glares at the teenage boy and he takes it as an invite to sit down next to her. "So, you gotta a name blue jay?'

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have a name, who doesn't have a name?"

"I don't know, babies as soon as they pop out," he makes a popping sound.

"Well, if you must know my name is Jazmine."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Cool."

Jazmine shrugs, "So, is that your name, cool?" The redheaded boy laughs out loud and it is lighthearted.

"Now, how is that a name?" Jazmine just shrugs again, "Romy, that's my name."

"I would say it was nice to meet you, but since you insulted me this morning...I don't think I will," Jazmine says turning back away from him, her elbows on her knees.

"I didn't insult you I just made an observation."

"It was still mean."

"Was it?" Romy asks looking at Jazmine with his mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Yeah, it was," The curly haired girl states staying firm on this, but secretly wondering what Romy will say next.

"Well, my bad," Romy replies smoothly and Jazmine tries not to let it show how those three words affected her.

"Well, you're forgiven...Romy. So, I'll be seeing you around, right?"

"We do have class together."

"Uhm, yes, we do," Jazmine says a little nervous not knowing really what she's trying to say. Romy just looks at her with those mesmerizing grey eyes as if he knows something she doesn't. Jazmine looks away and stands as she spots a familiar Lexus LX pull into the parking lot.

"Well, bye," she says still unsure as to where she stands with her new acquaintance or if she'll ever see him again outside of class that is. Cindy comes to a stop in front of the school and Jazmine makes her way over.

"See you later blue jay," Romy calls causing Jazmine to pause. She looks at him and gives a small smile and waves at the redheaded teen who just pushes two fingers forward from his temple in response.

 **(*)**

As soon as Jazmine enters the Lexus she's assaulted by loud music that Cindy quickly moves to turn down. After turning down the music she stares at the strawberry blonde teen.

"What?" Jazmine asks sipping from Cindy's giant slurpee.

"Who was that?"

"Someone I met today. His name is Romy."

"Oh? How is he? He wasn't messing with you or nothin' because you know I'll hop out right now."

"No, Cin, its fine. We were just talking."

"Whatever you say. I heard you ran into Chris-thot today," Cindy mentions pulling out of the school parking lot and stopping at the stop sign before pulling out into the main road.

She turns on her right signal light and Jazmine knows they're about to go to McWunclers.

Jazmine rolls her eyes at the memory before asking, "How did you find out?"

"Sources. Now what happened?"

"She just mentioned how 'nice' it was to see me again and she hopes we can be 'friends' this year. Like I believe that. She's been gone for a _whole_ year and she still will not leave me alone."

"All I know is she better not do anything to piss me off. I've been waiting to fight that hoe since the 7th grade. And if she's gone back to her old ways then," Cindy turns and taps her bright red nails on the steering wheel, "Imma fuck that hoe up."

"Cindy you are crazy," Jazmine says, but can't help the small giggle that falls from her mouth.

"Yeah, maybe," Is all the blonde teen says and bothe girls burst into laughter.

"A moment later Cindy's phone rings and she picks up her phone which is encased in a gun shaped cover with one hand and answers it.

"What's up?" Cindy bonks her horn, but stops as the car in front of her does so despite it being a yellow light. "The fuck you doin?!" Jazmine just laughs at Cindy's expletives.

"Yo, where you at?"

"Jus picked Jazzy up. Ain't you s'posed to be in class?"

"I am, aye pick me up somethin' from McWunclers."

"Nah, I ain't yo personal servant. Plus I ain't stopping nowhere."

Jazmine can hear Riley sucks his teeth, "You know you bout' to go to McWunclers." Jazmine watches as Cindy smiles as she turns into McWunclers.

"No, I ain't."

"Yeah, you are."

"Whateva, what you want?" Cindy asks pulling through the drive through.

"Get me a number six large."

"Why you gotta have a large tho?"

"Why frontin? You know you got it plus I gotchu."

"You do?"

"Yeah, forreal."

"Whateva Reezy, bye," Cindy says before hanging up and Jazmine pretends as if she was not listening. Cindy orders her and Jazmines usual and states Riley's order as wll. "Guess who just got back into town? Ed and Rummy."

"Why were they gone anyway?"

"They had to go pick up some 'product' from DC." Jazmine wants to ask about the type of product Ed and Rummy sell, but don't know if she really wants to know.

The girls talk about other things such as the new episode of _Love and Hip-Hop_ and _Are you the One_ as they wait for their food." Once they receive their food Cindy turns her music back on and blasts ' _First day out_ ' from her speaker as they make they're way back onto timid deer lane.

Cindy parks next to Jazmine's house and they both hop out and Jazmine unlocks the door and they go inside towards the living room. The two girls watch reruns of _Futurama_ as they eat.

After a few hours of talking and watching TV when they hear the doorbell Jazmine stands up and answers it. She sees Riley and he nods in greeting before heading towards the living room. Jazmine takes her former seat and Cindy hands Riley his food.

"Thanks," Riley says over stuffing a few fries in his mouth. "Aye, where yo parents at Mariah?"

"At work?" Jazmine replies standing up.

"But where they been at tho?" He asks looking behind the sectional sofa at Jazmine as she heads to the bathroom. Jazmine just shrugs not really wanting to answer.

"Why you want to know big head?" Cindy asks.

"Cause I might need representin' if I bust that fat nigga Ace head in."

"Ugh, him again. What he want now?

"He been bugging me about getting him some snow."

"Well, Ed and Rummy back home so what's the problem."

"I ain't that nigga supplier alright. Plus he ain't cool."

"What happened?" Jazmine hears Cindy asks as she rounds the corner again, but stop outside the archway leading inside of the living room as to not interrupt her two friends.

"All Imma say is Ace is a fucking foul ass dude. Don't fuck with him, you hear me Cin?" Riley says his voice unusually harsh.

"Yeah, okay Riley," Cindy says seriously.

Jazmine makes her way back into the living room and reclaims her spot of the sofa. And Jazmine notices how the two teens begin to talk about something completely different. Their tones light again as they talk about what Danielle Royes got caught doing during third period in the boys bathroom.

Jazmine takes her phone out of her bag which stuffed into after second period for the first time since she called Cindy to pick her up and notices that she has one text and two missed calls from Huey.

As she's about to open the text to reply her phone vibrates with an incoming call and she immediately answers, "Hello?"

"Why did you skip study hall?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why do you have an attitude?" Jazmine can practically feel his annoyance with her.

"I do not have an attitude," She answers quickly.

"Jazmine just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Did you do your homework?" Huey asks and Jazmine wonders where he is trying to go with this conversation.

"Why do you care?" Jazmine asks and ignoring the 'ooohs' coming from Cindy and Riley.

"Why are you being like this?" Huey asks bluntly and Jazmine thinks a bit irate.

"Like what, you know you weren't so concerned about me at all today so what do _you_ want?'

"Jazmine-"

"And did you turn off my alarm this morning?" The failed concealed chuckles from Riley and Cindy stop, but Jazmine doesn't notice.

"You seemed to be really tired lately."

"So that was an excuse to make me late for school? How was I supposed to get to school today if it wasn't for Mr. Freeman?"

"Your parents."

"My-" Jazmine stops short and closes her eyes. She haven't even seen her parents since yesterday morning. "You know what, I have to go." Jazmine hangs up and throws her pink fluffy phone on the sectional sofa beside her.

It's quiet and Jazmine makes no move to break the silence and she doesn't even care that Cindy and Riley are most likely talking about her phone call with Huey.

Eventually Riley breaks the silence and starts talking about a new pair of shoes he wants and Jazmine lets go the breath she didn't realize she was holding and mentions a pair of cute shoes she saw at the mall yesterday.

Later when Cindy and Riley leave Jazmine completes her homework and head to bed not feeling very hungry at all and before hooking her phone up to her charger she makes sure that her alarm is set for 6:00 sharp.

* * *

The next day Jazmine wakes up on time and to the smell of pancakes, she quickly runs through her morning routine before hurring downstairs and into the kitchen. She can't contain the upwards curve of her mouth as she sees her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, legs crossed, and a magazine in front of her.

Her mom is smiling at her father as he stands over the stove making pancakes and sausage. She just stands in the large archway for a moment and takes in the scene. The sun is shining directly through the kitchen bay windows and creating an overall glow of the rising morning sun throughout the room.

As if sensing her presence her father turns toward her after flipping a pancake, "Hey sweetheart, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Of course," the curly haired girl replies and enters the kitchen and sitting next to her mom at the table.

"Hi Jazmine, how are you sweetie," Sarah greets Jazmine a lovely smile gracing her red lipstick covered lips.

"I'm doing good mom."

"That's great, I was thinking that this weekend you and I go to the mall and do a little shopping. Does that sound fun?"

"Yes, I would really like that," Jazmine says not really caring that they're going to the mall just as long as she gets to spend time with her parents.

"Then we can all enjoy a nice dinner at Luigi's," Her dad inputs a smile gracing his face.

Jazmine squeals, "That's perfect."

"I hope you're hungry sweetheart because I made you favorite," Tom announces as he brings the plates full of pancakes and sausage over to the table.

"Extremely," Jazmine says as she begins to fill her plate with three large pancakes and four sausage links. She tops her pancakes with warm pure maple syrup before taking her first bite and reveling in the best chocolate chip pancake she's ever tasted. "Best pancakes ever." They really are.

Jazmine can't help, but think that her dad has a knack for making extremely soft and fluffy almost as if they will melt in your mouth pancakes.

They all talk about random topics, and to her relief her parents do not mention work at all and instead ask her about school. For once she doesn't mind the conversation being solely focused on her.

"-and mom we have to watch part two of this season of washington's cheerleading bootcamp. I really want to see who will make the team. I like all the girls, but I think my favorite is Addison, she's has to make the team this year, it's her third time trying out and making it to finals."

"Oh, sure honey," Sarah dabs her mouth with her napkin. "We will. So how is it going with Huey?"

Jazmine chews her sausage link in thought. Well, how is she and Huey? She did sort of argue with him yesterday, but she's not angry at him and Melanie is not as bad as she once thought.

"We're sort of in a weird place. It's not bad and it's not necessarily great." Her parents wait for her to expound on her statement obvious curious. "His friend from Chicago just moved here. Her name is Melanie and honestly...she's nice," Jazmine admits. "She's really nice and smart like Huey."

Jazmine's mom nods as if she understands the point she's trying to make, but Tom continues to wear a look of confusion. "Then why are things weird between you and Huey?"

"He wants us to get along. He says that it is important that we do and I haven't really made an effort to."

"Well, I think that if it's important to Huey then you should at least give it a try. Maybe you both will become the best of friends," Tom says as Jazmine finishes the last of her food.

She think about it and decides that maybe her dad is right, maybe her and Melanie could be friends. Maybe she won't feel as bad as she does about Melanie and Huey spending so much time together.

 **(*)**

After breakfast Jazmine helps her dad cleanup before agreeing to let her mom take her to school today. She makes it to school on time and kisses her mom goodbye and she gets out of her mom's lunar silver metallic Honda CR-V before walking into the school. The curly haired girl goes to locker and is happy to see that her blonde best friend is already there.

"Hey Cindy!" Jazmine says as she maneuvers past bodies to get to her bestie.

"Hey, Jazzy," Cindy greets before diving into something she saw on TV last night and Jazmine laughs at the faces Cindy makes as she describes the events. Once she has gathered all of her necessary books and materials someone covers her eyes.

"Hey, whoever you are." Jazmine can hear other people beside Cindy laughing and she smiles.

"Let me guess, Hiro?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Hiro says and as he pulls his hands away Jazmine notices that everyone else has arrived. And she smiles as she see's Huey placing taking books out of his book bag and placing them in his locker a couple lockers down from hers.

Turning she pokes Hiro's nose, "You always have cold hands. Plus, the texture of your hands are really smooth."

"How inspective of you Jazz," Caesar comments and Hiro agrees.

"I wonder if you'd notice if," Hiro suddenly stops mid-gesture and Jazmine stares in confusion.

"If what?" She asks as Caesar chuckles, she smiles wanting to be let in on the joke too.

"Nevermind," Hiro says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard you were cornered by Christie yesterday."

"Does the whole school know?" Jazmine asks not really wanting to be reminded of that little blip in her life yesterday.

"Yeah," Everyone says beside Huey who Jazmine has noticed is done with his locker.

"I even heard and I have no idea who Christie is."

"Just let it go, okay. I'm really not bothered."

"Really?" Melanie asks and Jazmine wonders why she would press this without even knowing Christie, but doesn't jump to conclusions. She's going to try to be better towards to Melanie.

"Yes. Also, Melanie do you want to go over notes before class starts today?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great," Jazmine smiles and turns her attention to something Hiro and Cindy is discussing.

Once the warning bell sounds everyone begins to head to class and as Huey moves to do the same Jazmine stops him by placing a hand on his forearm. "Hey, I barely uhm spoke to you," Jazmine starts, not really knowing what to say.

"Its takes two people to form a conversation."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk seeing how things went yesterday. I'm sorry about that," Jazmine stares at her feet nervously, something she's been feeling a lot lately while around Huey. "About starting an argument. I had sort of a bad day yesterday."

"I noticed," Huey states and Jazmine looks up.

"Yeah, and you didn't deserve that. Well...maybe a little."

"Just a little?" Huey asks sarcastically, but Jazmine as always picks up on the teasing edge to it.

"Yes, you did make me late. And that lead to a series of crazy events like Cindy being kicked out of class."

Huey raises an eyebrow which causes Jazmine to giggle, "I pretty sure Cindy's mouth caused her to get kicked out."

"That's most likely it, but still if I would've been there it all could have been avoided."

"You can't blame yourself for what other people do. Many things happen and most of them are not because of our own actions."

"Maybe. So do you want to hang out after school?"

"When have you ever asked?" 'Never,' Jazmine thinks. She usually just come over and find Huey or Huey would tell her to come over.

"Okay, well see you later bestie, that is if you're not too 'busy'," Jazmine winks exaggeratedly and Huey rolls his eyes at the gesture.

"Don't ever do that again Jazmine," He comments and begins walking to class and Jazmine laughs.

"Why not?" She asks as she falls into step with Huey.

"Well, I won't be 'busy' or whatever it is that you're implying."

"Great, just as well," The teen girl replies with a smile. She's glad that she's more important to him than having sex with whoever. And as they stop at her class she promises to eat with Huey today before entering class, feeling happier than she has in a while.

* * *

 **DOUBLE UPDATE! Don't forget to review~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn, nigga slow the fuck down," Cindy says loudly over the music playing in Huey's car. "Bout' to break my _fuckin_ ' neck in this bitch." Huey makes a right turn onto wuncler drive and Riley chuckles.

"For real my nigga, we ain't goin' nowhere, chill,"Riley inputs and Huey just continues to ignore the two teens in the backseat and finally pulls up to a blue and grey two story dutch colonial style house and places the car in park.

"Hey, I'm outside," The older teen says and Cindy and Riley try to hear what Melanie says on the other line, but to no avail.

"Aye Huey, why are you even blasting yo music this early anyway? It's 7 in the morning my nig."

"Aye white girl, why are you even in my car right now."

"Because I want to," Cindy replies with a shrug and that's partly true. She and Riley gotta meet up with someone this morning, but she also felt the need to spy on Huey and Melanie for Jazzy. And honestly for herself as well considering that she doesn't have a real good feel of who Melanie really is.

Unlike Jazmine she doesn't have the same 'best friend' relationship with Huey and didn't automatically dislike Melanie. Despite Jazmine not coming out and saying that she actually dislikes Melanie Cindy peeped from the moment she called her about the Freeman's old-family friend.

"Why you wanted to leave so early anyway?" Riley asks crossing his red hoodie covered arm in front of his chest.

"Do I involve myself in everything that's going on in your life?"

"No, but that's because you be already knowin'."

"And that is because you're too obvious about the things you deal in."

Cindy rolls her eyes at the two brothers wishing she did actually stay in bed but they're banter stops just as Melanie exits her house wearing matching black jeans, long sleeve top and shoes. Even the hair tie holding her hair back is black.

She quickly look at Huey and notices his outfit for the first time he's dressed in all black as well, black zipperless hoodie, black jeans with slits in the knees and all black nikes. Cindy's eyes slightly widen and she nudges Riley as Huey pops his trunk and Melanie goes to drop off a bag.

"Reezy," Cindy whisper-yells, nudging the boy.

"What?" Riley mumbles eyes closed as he leans against the window.

"Have you noticed something weird about Huey and Melanie?"

"Whatchu talkin' bout' Cin?" Riley says sitting up as Huey places the car in drive.

"Look." Riley looks at Melanie and Huey for a moment most likely taking in their outfits like Cindy _just_ did and looks at Cindy with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh _hell_ NO!" Riley says loudly and Melanie turns around to look at him.

"What?" Melanie asks at Riley's loud outburst.

"Y'all bout to go do some protesting shit," Riley states and the two teens in the driver and passenger seat say nothing, "AYE, just drop _us_ off at the school."

 **(*)**

And five minutes later Riley and Cindy are hopping out of the backseat of Huey's black audi and wait for Huey to pull off before heading behind the school.

Once the two teens spot Huey's car make a left and disappear down the street they travel towards the back of the school. As Cindy and Riley approach the usual spot for their transactions they spot their connect.

"Aye, man wassup?" Riley greets and Cindy just flicks her chin upward in greeting because this is business.

"Still cold Cin?" London asks a grin curling his lips.

"To the bone," Cindy replies in a cool tone. London just chuckles, and doesn't press the caucasian girl further.

"Alright," London says pulling out a notepad. "So Rummy said y'all want to put in a order for 100 grams of coke, 2,000 pills of ecstasy, molly, and 3,000 pills of percocets. That's correct?" Riley nods and Cindy does as well.

"Alright, to ensure that this shit don't get checked we will pay in increments," Riley states.

"That's cool and I'll give you the drugs in increments as well starting with 50 grams and 500 pills each-"

"A thousand," Cindy adds.

"Okay, a thousand," London corrects, writing down the information on his notepad. "Be careful holding this shit." London continues to write some more stuff before ripping the paper off and handing it to Riley who checks over the receipt to make sure it has everything they discussed along with Cindy.

London then hands both of them a duffle bag out of the trunk of his black mercedes. Cindy opens it to make sure everything looks right and counts the pills while Riley moves to pay the man. Riley opens up his black bookbag and takes out 200,000 stacks and gives it to London.

London puts the money in his trunk, closes it and locks it. "To be honest I'm glad to see y'all faces instead of that other guy that was comin' here." Both Cindy and Riley ears perk up. Only one person other than them know about London being their supplier. "Ace," they answer simultaneously.

"Yeah , him. He still work for Ed and Rum?"

"Nah, so don't do not fucking business with him," Riley answers.

"Hey, man thanks for the heads up. Well, I'll catch you guys later," London says before leaving but not before winking at Cindy. The two teens watch as London drives away in his mercedes before walking back to the parking lot where their ride is most likely waiting.

"So, what's up with you and London," Riley asks and Cindy automatically sucks her teeth. "Nun, we just talk sometimes. It ain't nothing elaborate. Plus he go to school somewhere all the way across town."

"Hm, I didn't know you had a thing for italian niggas."

"You still don't because when I said talk I meant actually talking. We not even interested in each other like that."

"Yea, yea, whateva you say Mcpherson. I see you trying to act all hard in front him," Cindy pushes Riley shoulder and tries to look serious, but ends up bursting into laughter as well and soon they reach the front of the school again they approach the awaiting ultra white Lexus.

"Hey Mrs. Mac," Riley greets as him and Cindy pile in the backseat.

"Hey, ma," Cindy greets as well.

"Hey, sweeties, what's that you got?"

"Oh, just equipment for a project we're working on for class."

"Okay, do you guys want to stop for food?"

"Yes, and ma, can you drop off at our house before going to your yoga class."

"Sure sweetie," Cindy mom agrees and turns out of the school parking lot. Cindy smiles at Riley and he grins. Cindy's mom is cool as fuck.

* * *

It was 10:00 am and Robert Freeman is on his way out the door for his usual little stroll in the park, and if he just so happens to come across a few pretty ladies than all will be well. As he is contemplating grabbing a jacket her hears the doorbell ring. Sitting down his hat with a disgruntled sigh he heads towards the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Robert says as the doorbell rings once again. As he opens the door his frown immediately lifts at the sight of- "Georgia Carter," Robert announces at the sight of the younger woman who last he saw her she was in her late teens, and even now as she stands before him she doesn't look a year over 17 yrs old.

"Robert Freeman," Georgia says just as fondly.

"What took you so long to come and see me?"

"I had to get settled first with the new house and transfer jobs, but you know I was coming." Robert laughs and moves back to let Georgia enter the house. Sitting his keys on the end table in the entry way he follows Georgia to the kitchen table.

"So, I see you got that house you always said you wanted."

"Yup, sure did."

"You use to brag all the time to Malcolm about how you were gonna disappear and live in a house somewhere surrounded by trees. Leave the city life behind. And I would always say Malc you know your daddy ain't joking, right?"

Georgia and Mr. Freeman laugh heartily. "Nah, not my pops. He's a city life veteran he ain't never leaving all this behind," Georgia recalls from memory. "He was so convinced," She says fondly.

"Yeah, you remember that I even went as far as to keep a bag by the front door for a few months? Shoot, that boy didn't budge not one bit."

"I sure do and he just wrote it off saying something about how you wouldn't leave Chicago let alone him and the kids." They laugh once again and once their laughter dies down Robert offers Georgia some coffee.

"Thank you Robert," Georgia says as he pours her a mug of honey roasted coffee. Georgia takes it and adds her necessary amounts of sugar and cream from the condiments on the table.

"I'm just so glad that everything is going fine. Despite this being a major move from Atlanta to the DMV area my main priority is just making sure Melanie becomes well-adjusted.

"Well," Robert sits down his mug, "We're here to help at anytime. How did this move come about anyway?"

"Melanie had been constantly asking could she stay with me and when she heard I was moving here she was even more excited. Poor Sherry," Georgia grins as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Overall all I think this is good. Melanie's getting older and I would like to spend more time with her, considering that I haven't been to Chicago in years."

"You haven't?"

"Not since I turned 18 and again for…" Georgia trails off and Robert nods in understanding. "It seems like just yesterday she was learning how to walk and running around the house in pull-ups," She continues on a different note as she stares outside the window the orange glow of the morning sun shining on her face, the reflection of the rising sun appearing to give the house interior a shimmery glow.

"It's amazing what you have done for Huey and Riley Robert, really. I still talk to Cookie and she tells me some of the little things you all get up to. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"By 'fun', you mean life threatening."

Georgia laughs at that, "I see you're still running behind them."

"Yeah, and I'm too old to be doing it."

"You've been saying that since I was a kid," Georgia continues to laugh.

"And I was too old to be doing it then."

"I doubt Riley and Huey aren't as troublesome."

Robert raises one eyebrow and makes an incredulous sound as he drinks his coffee. "You're right, they're worse."

"No," Georgia tries with a chuckle not believing it, but Robert just nods. "They do have the spirit of Malcolm and Deilah Freeman."

"You telling me," Robert agrees.

* * *

Later that day around 12 pm after eating and watching _Belly_ Cindy and Riley decide to go scope Jazmine from her house so they can go hangout at Ed's place. They stash the duffles in the trunk of her Lexus Lx and head down timid deer lane and park on the side of the curb.

After ringing the doorbell they don't have to wait too long before the strawberry blonde answers dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and matching yellow and white converses.

Her curly hair hangs down her shoulders today and Cindy plays with a handful of strands before deciding to make a new batch of Jazmine's hair serum soon.

"Hey, what are you two up to today," She asks in a sing-song tone.

"Nothing, you wanna ride with us to see Ed and Rummy?" Riley asks and Jazmine squeals in excitement.

"Yes, of course! I haven't seen them in forever."

"It's just been four weeks?" Cindy comments with a roll of her eyes, her best friend is so dramatic. "What were you doing before we came?"

"Oh, nothing just making... lemonade," Jazmine replies casually as she inspects her pink nails, small smile curling her lips.

"So, you already know we about to get some, right?" Riley says as him and Cindy race to the kitchen, trying to trip each other on the way inside. They both get a mason jar and pour some of her world's famous lemonade. She uses real lemons from her mother's lemon tree in the garden instead of the powder stuff and everyone loves it.

She even makes a large batch for Mr. Freeman during the summer because he believes that two dollars for a bottle of lemonade is too much when Jazmine can make it for free.

After grabbing a mason jar of lemonade as well Jazmine retrieves her house keys, locks up and follow Riley and Cindy to the car.

Once they reach the large gates designed with the famous 'W' Cindy pulls to a stop, the intercom coming to life.

"Yo, its me, Reezy, and Jazzy," The blonde announces and a second later the gates slide apart, providing them access. They drive for a few minutes, travel up a short hill before reaching flat land again and Cindy makes sure to park next to Rummy's Expedition and not Ed's Lincoln Navigator because he has the tendency of driving reckless when he's angry and Cindy had a difficult time explaining why her entire side mirror was gone last year.

Riley and Cindy grab two black duffle out of the trunk and heft them up on their shoulders as they all walk up the stairs to the mansion and Riley rings the doorbell and a few seconds later the door opens and the redhead himself greets them. "Wassup, my lil' gangstas," He says as he daps up Riley and he messes up Cindy's hair as they enter. "Jazzy fresh," He greets equally brightly and Jazmine envelopes him in a big hug, letting him swing her around.

"Is that Jazmine Dubois I hear?" Jazmine hears Rummy say and runs into one of the first floor living rooms in the estate and envelope the blonde in a hug as he sits in a lounge chair.

They all hang out for a while and watch whatever action movie Rummy had been wanting to see. It's close to the end and they've mostly talked during the whole thing.

The TV is now on a Love and Hip-Hop rerun and Rummy is in the middle telling them a story about a man being as he calls it 'stomped out' in the mall parking lot last night when Ed interrupts.

"Fuck!" He shouts loudly while staring at his phone. "Fucking bitch, Imma handle that!"

"Ed man, chill, what yo ass talkin' bout' now?" Riley jokes.

"This girl, she talkin' bout we need talk and shit?"

"So, what's the problem?" Jazmine asks confused.

"Why she gotta come at me all serious though? Feel like she playing with my emotions and shit," Ed stands up and pulls his car keys out of his black jeans and states that he'll be back later. "Damn!" He shouts once more and once the door slams closed everyone bursts into laughter at Ed's antics.

"He still talking to Jeanine?" Cindy asks as she rips off a long piece of hubba bubble gum and throws it in her mouth.

"Yeah, and she still driving that motherfucker crazy. They both are some crazy motherfuckas," Rummy laughs. Jazmine laughs as well because it was true. Jeanine is a sweet and ambitious girl in her early twenties, and her and Ed have been together for a year off and on.

She also works at a beauty salon in downtown woodcrest and even hooks Cindy up with the latest beauty products. However, among other things her need to be independent sometimes clashes with Ed's need to constantly buy her things and spend his endless trust fund and 'work' money on her.

Despite the shenanigans of their relationship Jazmine can see that Jeanine really loves Ed and isn't with him because of his name nor what he can do for her. It's just that being with Ed sometimes makes Jeanine do all kinds of crazy things.

"He better chill before she bust his headlights out again," Cindy comments and Jazmine shudders at the memory. Her ears are still affected by the various curse words Ed said that day. Last June Caesar, Hiro, Cindy, Riley and her were meeting up with Rummy at the mall and they were all riding in Ed's truck.

After shopping they entered the parking lot they spotted Jeanine smashing Ed's headlights out with a metal bat. Ed hurriedly ran over and received an automatic slap as Jeanie held up her phone and quoted lines from the screenshots presented on the screen of messages between Ed and another female.

Failing to explain himself other than saying that it wasn't what it looked like and that he never touched said girl Jeanine sped off the mall lot in her candy apple charger. It was embarrassing to say the least especially when Ed finally noticed everyone staring at him and as always addressed the onlookers, "What the fuck y'all lookin' at?" At that everyone soon scattered off, not wanting to upset the redhead any more.

Eventually, he had his car towed and Rummy dropped them all off at the Freeman's house.

Cindy, Riley and Rummy continue to chat about whatever and Jazmine stands to go find ice-cream. Once she retrieves a blue raspberry jolly rancher popsicle she decides to do a little wandering around the house estate.

Passing by a grandfather clock she sees that it's only two o'clock in the afternoon and decides to go out the back door. She walks a little ways down until she reaches her favorite spot and sits down on the stone steps thinking back to when she first found this spot facing a large garden of various roses, sunflowers, dandelions and lilies.

It was a couple weeks into summer and she along with the group minus Huey were hanging out with Ed and Rummy as usual and just like today Jazmine had ventured off to get ice-cream and retrieved the same blue raspberry popsicle. It was the first time she had ever tasted this kind and she loved it the moment her tongue touched the popsicle.

* * *

 **…**

Jazmine checks her phone for the fifth time this hour before placing it back in her pocket with a long sigh after seeing that her earlier messages to Huey still remain unread. She can't really be too upset with Huey, and knows she shouldn't think too much into it, she thinks as she sucks on her popsicle for a moment.

"Maybe he's busy, yeah, maybe he's busy," she says to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" The strawberry blonde hears and almost jumps out of her skin at being so startled. Looking around for the culprit she doesn't see anyone. Relaxing her heartbeat she begins to choke it up as it being nothing or a figment of her as Huey always calls it 'overactive imagination.'

"You look pretty sad, what's wrong?" The voice asks again and Jazmine knows for sure that she didn't imagine this and that she is not just hearing things. She still does not see anyone, but decides to answer because why not?

Jazmine licks her raspberry flavored lips, "Well, I am pretty sad."

"Why is that?" The voice asks and they sound genuinely curious.

"My best friend is not answering any of my messages. I know that he's probably busy, but," She stops feeling a bit selfish.

"It's completely understandable that you would feel that way. He is your best friend and all. And honestly it's not really an excuse seeing as how people make time for the things they want." Jazmine continues to eat her popsicle, her eyebrows scrunched up in contemplation and she thinks that what the stranger is saying makes sense.

"Hey, stranger, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as I can ask you one in return."

"Deal. Have you ever felt alone? Like, you have friends, and family, but it's like they're so caught up in their own life and situations that you feel…"

"Neglected," the voice finishes.

"Yes. I don't want to be bothersome and demand attention, but sometimes I-sometimes I honestly just feel swept under the rug. Like no one really cares anymore, it's like everyone assumes I'm some kind of perfect angel that doesn't have any real problems. I have problems too you know," Jazmine states and buries her face against her knees, completely caught up in her emotions at this point.

"Like what?"

"Like my parents never being around, their always so busy with work."

"And you're friends?"

"They have their own troubles. We hangout, but…" She trails off not wanting to finish her thought.

"It's not enough," the voice concludes.

"So, you can relate?"

"Yes, I can. I understand exactly how you feel."

"Thank you," Jazmine says almost shyly. "For understanding and listening to me." Jazmine finishes her popsicle, "You're pretty easy to talk to, do you have a name stranger?" There's a long pause and Jazmine is almost sure that the stranger has disappeared before she hears that voice again.

"Raven."

"Well, Raven I'm Jazmine, nice to meet you."

And just like that, every visit to Ed's place during the summer consisted of Jazmine speaking to the enigmatic Raven. She would spill her guts about how she was feeling, her dreams, and the things she got up to when they were away and Raven would listen and tell her that her feelings were valid. Raven was so understanding and funny too, he always had something to talk about.

Raven honestly made her day feel 10,000 times better whenever they spoke. She wonders if Raven ever felt the same. She wonders what he actually did all day considering that every time she visited he was always there to talk about anything and everything with her.

 **…**

* * *

Finishing her popsicle Jazmine sits outside for a few more moments secretly wishing to hear Raven's voice again. It never comes and she goes back inside again heading back to the living room.

"Hey, did Ed's neighbors move?" Jazmine asks retaking her seat on the long sectional leather sofa.

"Little Dubois, Ed doesn't have neighbors, not that I know of any way," Rummy answers.

"Yeah, I talked to one of them before."

"Jazzy are you alright," Cindy asks and Riley just continues to laugh while Rummy listens to the mulatto teen completely confused.

"I'm serious, Cin."

"Sorry Jazzy Fresh, Mr. Wuncler owns the entire estate and Ed's the only one that lives here," Rummy adds.

"Does one of the housekeepers have a kid or…"

" 'Fraid not. Housekeepers and security guards do not stay on or around the estate." Jazmine deflates and tone out the others conversation as she takes in this information. Maybe, she did imagine it all, she thinks, but the thought immediately diminishes. She couldn't have been talking to herself all those times. Raven was real.

She eventually tries to put it out of her mind considering that the longer she thinks about it the stranger it becomes. Instead she focuses on the debate about who's going to do well this year in basketball.

She reaches in her pocket for her phone and suddenly becomes aware that she left it on the kitchen island. Momentarily, the thought of Huey calling her enters her mind, but she eventually pushes it out of her mind with the resolve to simply call him back later.

 **(*)**

After Cindy drops Jazmine and Riley off later that evening Jazmine starts to approach her empty house, her parents told her that they would be working late tonight. It's been two weeks since they surprised her for breakfast and they have been more present, but there are some days where they are working later than most.

As Jazmine begins to walk across the street Riley stares at the empty driveway and at the dark house wondering not for the first time where the fuck Jazmine's parents been.

He eventually, stops the teen girl because he wouldn't feel right just letting the girl stay at home alone, especially since it's almost 6:30 and the sun has completely gone down by now.

"Aye, Jazmine," Riley calls and the strawberry blonde stops in her tracks. "Do you wanna come over until yo parents get home?"

Jazmine doesn't have to think twice before agreeing and walking back over to the Freeman residence. Once they enter Riley immediately heads to the kitchen and retrieves a bottle of powerade from the fridge before lounging on the sofa. Jazmine hears the TV come on a moment later and she decides to go upstairs to look for Huey considering that his car is parked in the driveway.

She knocks on his door in a sing-song manner before walking inside. Inside Huey is sitting at his desk as usual, typing something up that Jazmine can't decipher from all the way by the door.

"Hi, Huey," She greets and flops back on his bed. He doesn't reply and Jazmine bounces on his bed like she usually does, waiting for him to finish typing in hopes that he would speak to her then.

Once he finishes and does some clicking around he still doesn't acknowledge her and stopping her bouncing she stands and goes to sit on his lap.

"Huey, what's wrong. Come on, talk to me," she tries, rubbing his back.

"Where were you today?"

"With Cindy and Riley, why?"

"I called you."

"You did?" She asks her tone teasing. "Is poor wittle Huey upset because I didn't answer the phone?" She continues to tease with a giggle. Huey just avoids her eyes and focuses back on his computer screen. "I'm sorry, I left my phone at home. It's still there actually. What did you want?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really? You didn't want me to come over and hangout? You're not enjoying me sitting on your leg right now?"

Huey looks at Jazmine, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why would I enjoy you sitting on my leg?"

"Because it's me and I'm your bestest, best friend in the world."

"Oh, really?" Huey says mocking Jazmine's earlier tone.

"Yes, and I like sitting on your lap and your bed," Huey doesn't say anything to this and Jazmine doesn't expect him to.

"Well, my day was preeetty good, we hung out with Ed and Rummy today and Ed stormed off again because Jeanine wanted to 'talk,' " Jazmine says using air quotations with her fingers. She laughs at the memory of the frustrated redhead and hopes everything went well between the couple. "So, what did you do today?"

"I attended a protest," Huey answers.

Jazmine makes a noise of shock, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've baked cookies and decorated your signs."

"It's fine, Melanie came along," He says and Jazmine tries not to react to this piece of information. However, her curiosity gets the best of her along with her mouth.

"Did she bake cookies?" 'Like me?' she wanted to add, but bites back on it.

"No, she didn't."

"Would you like me to bake cookies next time?"

Huey sighs and Jazmine smiles triumphantly "If you want," he replies and she knows that's Huey's way of telling her he does want her to continue to bake cookies for him.

"Okay, I will."

Eventually the mulatto girl stands and retrieves the TV remote and turns it on before returning to her spot on Huey's leg and flipping through channels.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Huey look," She squeals and points at the TV."

"Another sad love story surrounding two white teenagers, how exciting," he comments sarcastically.

"It's about a girl who lost the ability to feel human touch and somehow she falls in love with a boy who makes her feel again," she states excitedly. "Can we go see it, _please_ Huey?"

"Why do you want watch a movie like that anyway Jazmine? It's going to be full of played out cliches."

"Because...I just want to, can we go, please," She asks once more and gives him her most adorable puppy eyes.

"Jazmine that doesn't work on me, you know that," Huey tries, but she doesn't let up. They have a staring match that leads to Jazmine moving slightly closer and Huey soon breaks their match and glares at the screen in front of him.

"Fine," he finally concedes and Jazmine's smile widens at that and she bounces around a little forgetting that she's seated on her best friend's black jogger clad leg.

She suddenly stops before slowly starting back up again, but instead of bouncing she moves her hips in small circles. Huey's still typing away on his computer and she continues, her movements becoming faster as she moves back and forth on his leg.

The strawberry blonde quickly becomes lost in the feeling and tunes out everything else. She doesn't know how to explain this feeling, its something she can't identify. All she knows is that she doesn't want to stop, that she needs to keep going. A moan slips from her pink lips and more follow as she practically humps Huey's leg.

Even as she feels eyes on her she doesn't snap out of the haze that has clouded her mind. The burning in her chest won't stop and she needs something else, something…

"Touch me," She moans out and she bites her lip having not meant to say that aloud, but it's what she needs right now. "Touch me."

"Do you want me to touch you?" She hears her best friend ask and she nods not picking up on his taunting tone. "Do you?" He prompts again.

"Yes," She answers, "Please touch me." She finally feels Huey wrap his hands around her hips and she sighs at the touch of his fingers on her skin as her shirt rides up a bit as she rocks back and forth. "More please," she pleads in a entirely different manner than earlier and when Huey makes no move to touch her further she takes his hand and places it on her stomach. She lifts her shirt up a bit and moans as his fingers rub her bare stomach in small circles.

Jazmine guides his hand lower until it's inside the confines of her light blue jeans. "Touch me," she repeats, pushing his hand against her. She moans loudly at the feel of Huey rubbing her in slow circles over her panties and right on top of her rose bud.

She thinks she could cry at the feel of Huey's fingers teasing her while squeezing her hips in a tight grip. It's all so much and suddenly she cries out at the feel of intense pleasure, her body jerking forward slightly.

With a sigh her shoulders sag and she tries to steady her heartbeat. The strawberry blonde faintly feels Huey remove his fingers away and out of her jeans as well as his grip on her hips disappear completely.

Her high immediately comes tumbling down a moment later at the realization of what just happened...what she just did. Standing up, Jazmine avoids eye-contact with her best friend, leaves without saying goodbye and races down the stairs and out the front door.

The mulatto teen being so caught up in her mind and the shock of what just occurred she doesn't even hear or notice Riley calling after her as she walks across the street.

With shaky fingers she reaches in her back pocket for her key and bangs her forehead against the door when she doesn't feel the metal object. She most likely dropped it somewhere in Huey's room, but there was no way she was going back over there.

Luckily, the door suddenly opens.

"Hi," Sarah greets the teen girl with a warm smile and Jazmine looks in the direction of the driveway and sees that her parents were indeed parked there. She gives a greeting back, trying her hardest to act normal.

"I'm just going to go upstairs," she says shortly.

"Okay," Sarah says slowly and closes the door behind her daughter. "Dinner should be ready soon."

In her room she turns on her bedside lamps before jumping in the shower in hopes of clearing her mind, but when that proves futile she quickly washes and dresses in her pajamas. While eating dinner she doesn't talk much and hum in agreeance or to be polite and retires to her bed and once she's done eating her shrimp pasta.

She tosses and turns all night before finally turning on her phone and seeing the missed calls from Huey, messages from Hiro and Cindy and a recent one from Huey sent thirty minutes ago. It's a simple, "Are you okay?" and she doesn't know how to reply to that, so she doesn't.

' _Is_ she okay?' She wonders considering she's never experienced anything like that and doesn't know what to do about the pounding embarrassment she feels. She dry humped her best friend's leg and he touched her private spot... and she wanted him to.

She's experiencing a boatload of emotions and questions that she really wishes would disappear. Eventually, she gets her wish and passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! And Don't forget to hit that comment box to tell me what you think!**

 **~T.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone, I know that I usually write my notes at the end of the chapter, but I decided to switch it up for this chapter. I wanted to let you all know that I will be changing the rating for this story soon... most likely after posting this chapter because as we dive deeper into this story it will be necessary. However, enough of that serious stuff! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment because I love receiving all your love and feedback. As always thank you, and Mwah!**

 **Until next time, T.**

* * *

At the sound of her alarm sounding off Jazmine groans loudly. Flipping onto her back she stares up at the top of her pink canopy bed pondering if she should even leave the confines of her bed today.

She was able to dodge Huey Sunday by turning her phone off and telling her parents that she wanted to spend the day with them which was only partially true. The other half was because she was avoiding dealing with what happened between her and Huey.

She still feels embarrassed about the way she behaved and doesn't want to face her best friend right now and she desperately wishes he would forget, but knowing Huey he wouldn't forget.

She wonders why she had to be such a horn dog and practically hump her best friend's leg. It's like she couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to. Even as she replays the event in her mind she wonders what it would feel like to have been wearing a skirt or- at that thought Jazmine rolls out of bed and goes through her morning routine. The strawberry blonde greets her parents and they eat breakfast together and Jazmine pleads with her parents to take her to school today.

"Sorry Jazmine. I have a strict schedule that I can't-" Tom starts, and Jazmine immediately directs her attention to her mom.

"Mom, please?" She asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry honey, I have to be at the office early today."

"Fine." Jazmine stands from the table and bids the married couple goodbye and as soon as she exits her front door she's grabbed by an angry Cindy.

"Where the fuck you been at girl?!"

"Cindy it's just been a day."

"Yeah, without any call or nothing? Plus Riley said that you were acting strange Saturday night."

"No, I'm fine. As fine as I can be. As fine as a humming bird on a Sunday morning."

"What happened," is all Cindy says and Jazmine sighs for the millionth time this _morning_. Her and her overactive mouth.

"Something happened between me and...Huey."

Cindy abruptly stops outside the passenger door of her lexus. "Shut up. What y'all do?" Cindy asks excitedly.

"It wasn't so much him as it was me. I may or may not have humped Huey's leg," Jazmine mumbles out and Cindy hums loudly squeezing the strawberry blonde's arm.

"Well, how was it?" She asks finally.

"What do you mean how was it? Cindy I _completely_ embarrassed myself. I shouldn't have done that and Huey...he must think I'm a freak and wouldn't want to be around me-and if we can't be around each other he will not want to be friends anymore and I won't be able to deal with the thought of me and Huey not being friends anymore," Jazmine rants and Cindy just stares at her best friend before humming thoughtfully.

"Chill Jazzy, McHater won't stop being friends with you over something like this. Or at all really," She adds and before Jazmine can question what Cindy means by that the blonde teen continues. "How did _he_ react?"

"I was really into it and I wanted him to touch me so I practically begged him and he touched me down there and-and it was amazing Cin," Jazmine says, having given up on her ruse of being upset about the situation. She's still embarrassed, but not upset.

Cindy hums thoughtfully again and surprisingly changes the subject as she enters the drivers side of her lexus and Jazmine climbs inside as well. Cindy catches her up on everything she missed Sunday and the mulatto teen is grateful for her best friend's upbeat demeanor as she drives them to school.

 **(*)**

Jazmine successfully made it inside of the school, to her locker and inside her first class of the day without running into Huey. She thinks part of her luck comes from her blonde best friend who's been by her side ever since she picked her up this morning.

Only when they enter first period together and Jazmine slides into her seat and Cindy sits at the table in front of her and begins to talk with a girl named Ashley from the girls basketball team does she begin to let her mind go haywire. Her mind goes over the fact that there is a high possibility she will run into Huey somewhere after first period and she doesn't know how to face him. She needs a plan or a distraction of sorts.

"Hey, blue jay," Romy greets as he takes his seat next to Jazmine. "What's up?"

"Hi, Romy, I'm...fine." Romy just raises an eyebrow expressing his skepticism at her answer and with a loud sigh the strawberry blonde buries her head in her arms. "Fine. I'm not fine." She mumbles.

"Well, what's wrong?" Jazmine lifts her head and stares at Romy now. Could she trust him with this? Would he make fun of her?

"Not here," she mutters looking down at her notebook.

"Lunch. We'll talk then, is that cool?"

Jazmine smiles at her friend, "Yes, that's cool." Romy grins back before starting to take notes and Jazmine does the same, tuning in to the teacher's lesson and picking up her hello kitty mechanical pencil.

Class goes by smoothly, so smoothly that the tension that was once present in Jazmine's shoulders had finally disappeared as she listened to the lecture and worked on the class assignment with Romy. Romy honestly has been great. Soon after becoming friends she found out he shared health class with her and if she decided a couple weeks ago to move her seat next to the tall boy just to hear his ridiculous jokes and monologues then no one needs to know.

Classes roll by good and the teen girl has never been so thankful that she didn't share any classes with her mahogany eyed best friend than today. However, when lunch rolls around Jazmine stands outside the archway to the cafeteria debating on walking inside or not. Huey is there along with everyone else and he looks pissed.

She knows that he never really looks happy, but today she could almost feel his temperament from outside the cafeteria. Her stomach growls loudly and she mentally curses her overactive appetite. Taking a deep breath she moves to enter the cafeteria and is instantly stopped by a cold hand on her forearm.

"Hey, I thought that we would have lunch somewhere else," Romy says and the mulatto teen just stares at him once again silently thankful for his appearance. "That's good with you, blue jay?" Jazmine smiles and she knows that she most likely looks like an idiot, but Romy doesn't point it out and just leads he away from the overcrowded cafeteria.

The hall is near deserted at this point as the two teens exit out of one of the school's back doors and they travel through the courtyard.

"So," Romy starts as they continue to walk. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh." Jazmine scratches her head, contemplating how to tell Romy what has been bothering her for the last 72 hours. "You have to promise not to tell anyone," She states before blabbing off at the mouth.

"Don't have anyone to tell. I won't go mouthing off like an idiot, blue jay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie swear?" She says holding her pinkie out towards the taller boy. The grey eyed boy laughs, but interlocks his pinkie with hers nonetheless. "I dry humped my best friend.'

Romy coughs and lightly pats his chest. "Woah." He whistles, "Naughty girl. How was it?" He finally asks mimicking Cindy's question from this morning.

"It-It was...good," Jazmine admits pitifully. "I mean it felt good," she continues, blushing bright red to the tips of her ears.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It was dirty and I'm not supposed to do those type of things. I lost control and I'm so embarrassed about what I did. How can I face him now?"

"Did he like it?"

"I don't know, he..." Jazmine swallows the lump in her throat at opening up about such a thing and pushes forward, Romy is here to help and isn't making fun of her. "He touched me back."

"Then there is your answer. He didn't tell you to stop, ward you off or give you any notion that he wasn't enjoying what you did so it's safe to stop worrying so much."

"Maybe he was just too nice to say so."

Romy makes a noise of disagreement. "No, he would have told you so. I don't think he would have let you go as far as you did if he didn't enjoy it."

Jazmine thinks about Romy's words as they lapse in silence. It's not tense or awkward and the mulatto teen thinks that it's quite comfortable actually. She admits he has a point considering how blunt and vocal Huey can be when he disagrees with something.

She suddenly feels bad that she avoided her best friend all day, but she can't help but feel nervous about seeing Huey. She shouldn't have done that to him.

"How can I face him?"

"Simple. Just go up to him and act normal. You both did a thing, it isn't the end of the world."

"You're right," Jazmine says at last with a sigh. She thinks that it would be okay, she just needs to stop overthinking things. What's the worst that could happen? Her possibly humping Huey again.

She pushes that thought away and tries to stay positive. "Thanks Romy."

"No problem blue jay, I'm always here to help." Jazmine smiles for what feels like the fifteenth time today at Romy...he's just so sincere.

They lapse in a comfortable silence once again and Jazmine takes in her surroundings around her. They were no longer on school property. "Hey, Romy, where are we going?"

"There," he points at a near empty parking lot a few meters away. Jazmine inclines her head and they continue to walk until they reach the parking lot. The only thing occupying the empty space is a sleek black car.

They stop outside the car and the mulatto teen watches as Romy presses a button and the back doors lift up and he drops his bag in one the available seats before opening the drivers door. Jazmine is in awe and doesn't move.

"Are you coming?" Romy asks and picking her mouth off the ground Jazmine nods and goes to the open passenger side door. Inside she's in even more awe at the stark white interior, everything inside practically dripping of money and she cautiously straps her seatbelt on as she inspects each aspect of Romy's car. She's interrupted by Romy's warm laughter. His dimples poking out of his pale cheeks. "You good?"

"Yes, just…your car."

"It's a tesla model x."

"It's cool."

"Cool?"

"Cool," Jazmine confirms and they erupt in laughter. "Why don't you park in one of the school parking lots?," She asks finally as Romy starts the car in motion and pulls out of the parking lot.

"So someone can break into my car? I prefer not to. Plus, I would rather no one know that I whip a six figure car."

"Understandable," She agrees and Romy smirks at the teen girls reaction as he drives towards downtown Woodcrest.

"Where do you wanna eat?"

"Have you ever heard of Havana's?"

 **(*)**

The next 20 minutes consisted of Romy and Jazmine eating Swiss burgers and steak fries for lunch at Havana's and during that time Jazmine found out a lot about the teen boy. She learned that Romy actually just moved here a few months ago and that he never really staged in one place for long before moving to Woodcrest. His parents are business owners and he is the only child to which Jazmine can relate to.

They also shared little things about each other like how her favorite color is pink and his being burgundy and how he can roll his tongue and Jazmine can wiggle her ears which makes Romy laugh and tickle her ears.

Jazmine also learned that Romy is a great storyteller and spilled some of her strawberry lemonade as she burst into laughter at Romy's description of the fire department and police having to be called because a man fell down a pothole...in the middle of traffic. They're terrible, she knows.

Once they make their way back through the school doors and into the flood of students coming from the cafeteria Jazmine is reluctant to part ways with the red headed boy.

"See you later, blue jay," Romy says and Jazmine hugs him, completely catching him off guard, but she doesn't let go until he relaxes and hugs her back.

Romy disappears in the crowd and Jazmine sighs in happiness and this mood follows her for the rest of her day.

When her last class comes to an end Jazmine considers going to the library to work on her homework and as she grabs her bag before closing her locker. Her previous thought of actually staying for study hall escapes her mind a the sight of Huey standing behind her.

"Huey, what are y-you doing here?"Jazmine glances behind Huey and is thankful that they are the only ones in the hallway.

"Why are you avoiding me Jazmine?" He says sounding exasperated and not at all pissed off like Jazmine thought he would be.

"I don't know," Jazmine says deflating and leaning against her locker. "I was kinda afraid of what you would think when you saw me. I was embarrassed."

"Why?" Huey asks sounding genuinely curious.

"I just...I don't know. I just didn't want to know if you were disgusted by me or something."

"Why would I be?"

"Because I-I-what I did was-it was inappropriate Huey!"

"How? You enjoyed it and I enjoyed it. What is wrong with that?"

"Ugh. Huey you sure do have a way of making me feel stupid."

"You're not stupid. Your actions were, but you're far from stupid Jazmine."

"I just want us to continue to be best friends, I don't want to lose you," the strawberry blonde states quietly.

"Are you doubting our friendship? What happened to us being best friends Jazmine?" Huey teases unbeknownst to Jazmine that looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm not," She says quickly. "We are the bestest of friends, right?"

"Right," Huey confirms and begins to walk towards the front of the school, Jazmine's arm locked in his.

 **(*)**

Jazmine enjoys the ride home and relaxes as she sits in her seat in Huey's car and listens to his music. Huey parks his car in the driveway and she follows him up to his room and the two work on their homework together. Once they finish she can see the sun setting through Huey's window and soon enough the front door is slamming closed alerting the two teens that Riley was home from basketball practice.

It was no surprise when the younger teen announced being picked to play on WHS boys basketball team considering how dedicated and skilled the younger Freeman is when it comes to basketball. Riley's room is littered with multiple basketball trophies from middle school and community games.

"Huuey," Jazmine whines. "Huey. Can you get me food?"

"No, Jazmine," he answers without looking away from his book on physics.

"Pleeaase," Jazmine continues to whine from her place on Huey's bed. She's lying flat on her back and makes no moves to sit up. "You're not doing anything, but reading."

"Reading is doing something."

Jazmine whines once more before finally standing up and going downstairs to grab a couple of Riley's fruit-roll ups out of the pantry and a bottle of Gatorade.

Returning upstairs Jazmine is met with the sight of her best friend staring at his phone, book lying on his knee. "Who're you texting?"

"A friend," Is all Huey says and Jazmine refrains from raising an eyebrow at Huey's sudden look as if he was waiting for her to question him further. Instead she takes up her position in Huey's desk chair, bouncing a little as she wraps her fruit-roll up around her finger. She continues to watch old spongebob episodes and eat her roll ups as Huey goes back to reading.

After about forty-two minutes (which Jazmine knows because two episodes of spongebob have ended) Huey stands from his position at the top of the bed and stretches his arms, Jazmine watches and notices the defined abs that peek out from under his black shirt along with the little trail of hair leading down into his black joggers. Jazmine quickly looks away as Huey drops his arms and lock them on the TV as he exits the room and her eyes instantly land on his discarded phone on the bed.

Her eyes flicker toward the bedroom door and back to the bed before standing and picking up the phone. As she turns on the screen she's surprised to not be met with a lock screen and pulls up Huey's recent messages.

There are messages from his co-workers, Hiro, Caesar, and Mr. Freeman saying something about going on a date tonight however her eyes immediately stop on a message approximately forty-five minutes sent to someone named Angie.

She opens the message and reads the conversation between the two which consisted of small chat about school, but it quickly dives into Angie expressing how 'fine' Huey looks and from there the conversation takes an entire new direction. Angie expresses everything she wants to do with Huey which causes Jazmine to blush furiously at the words and her best friend's replies before Angie asks when they should meet up.

Huey expresses that he's doing something important right now and Jazmine feels a little swell of pride in her chest at Huey not just hopping up and leaving Jazmine to hook up with Angie. However, he does agree to meet up at around 11 tonight.

"Find what you were looking for?" Jazmine almost jumps out of her skin at the sound of Huey's voice from behind her. This is the second time the revolutionist has appeared almost out of thin air.

"U-uhm," Jazmine stutters shutting off Huey's phone and dropping it on the desk in front of her. "I wasn't looking for anything. M-my phone died a-and I wanted to see if my parents were h-home."

"Really?" Huey asks and Jazmine nods despite Huey being unable to see her face. "Because it looks like you were reading my messages with Angie. Were you?"

"N-no, I-"

"Don't lie," Huey states in her ear and she suddenly becomes very aware that she's now pressed against the desk with Huey towering over her shoulder. Goosebumps race up her arms as Huey speaks again, "Why were you reading my messages?"

"Because I wanted," She starts, but stops as Huey's hands land on her hips in a firm grip. "I wanted to see who you were talking to."

"Why?" Jazmine's breath catches in her throat as Huey's lips land on her neck.

"I don't know."

"Why Jazmine?" Huey repeats littering kisses down Jazmine's neck making her eyes flutter.

"I was jealous," She admits and her heart is hammering in her chest at her admission. Why should she feel jealous? "I wanted to know who had your attention while you were with me. I don't like it." Huey kisses her more and his hand slips under the hem of her top, his thumb smoothing over her stomach in small circles.

"How did it make you feel? To know all the things we talked about... to know how wet she said I make her." Jazmine doesn't answer, too wrapped up in Huey's taunting tone, kisses on her neck, and touches until it stops to which Jazmine whines in protest, reaching out blindly to return Huey's hand to her bare stomach. "Answer me."

"It shocked me. It…" Jazmine drops her voice to a small whisper as she confesses to something she never thought she would. "Turned me on."

"Made you want to touch yourself?" The strawberry blonde nods.

"Yes."

"Then show me." Huey kisses Jazmine's cheek and pulls away. The strawberry blonde finally turns around and blinks at her best friend as he sits in his black leather desk chair.

Nervously Jazmine sits on the edge of the bed facing Huey and closes her eyes before dipping her hand inside her yellow tennis skirt and rose pink panties. Biting her lip Jazmine thinks about Saturday night as she sat perched on Huey's leg, Huey kissing her neck and fingers tickling her stomach and the words he teased her with.

The only sound within the room are Jazmine's moans as she travels closer and closer to her peak. The thought of Huey watching her makes her moan louder her fingers moving faster.

"Look at me," She hears Huey say and she obeys, her eyes locking with his deep mahogany irises as he watches her pleasure herself on his bed. He stares at her with a look she never seen before; a mixture of awe and something else and that is all it takes for Jazmine to finally hit her peak with a loud moan her jade green eyes falling shut.

A moment later Jazmine removes her hands and straightens her skirt before feeling Huey kiss her forehead.

"That was beautiful Jazmine," he says at last, his eyes meeting hers and Jazmine's heart swells at her best friend's words.


	10. Chapter 10

As September rolls into October Jazmine Dubois would be lying if she said that her life wasn't perfect. Well, almost. She's passing all of her classes and hasn't failed a calculus test yet, so that seems like a win in her book.

Besides, school Jazmine was now at a place where she can call Romy a good friend of hers seeing as how well they get along. She loves how easily things just fell together with them, and if Jazmine's been skipping lunch on Tuesday and Thursdays to 'work on homework' with her new redheaded friend then no one needs to know... especially the fact that they spend their studying time at Havanna's and sometimes at this new arcade center.

Plus her parents have been around more, and they've been able to keep up their routine of having breakfast together every morning just like when she was younger.

Jazmine smiles to herself as she continues to write in her diary, contemplating on all the great things in her life right now and how it contrasts greatly in comparison to this past summer. She hasn't felt so happy and normal in a while.

"Jazmine is something wrong?"

The strawberry blonde turns to her right as she sits in her usual spot on the Freeman sofa, facing her best friend who just stares back and how could she forget the best part of the past month.

Everything between her and Huey has been great; it's like last summer didn't even happen. Things are back to normal, back as they should.

"Nothing," Jazmine replies with her stupid smile still stuck on her face. "Just...nothing."

"Well, it's weird," Huey states, staring at her momentarily before returning his attention back to the book in his hand.

"You're weird," Jazmine replies back playfully, poking Huey's cheek.

"Not as weird as you."

"No, you're much stranger than me Huey."

"That's debatable."

The two at each other before Huey breaks it and looks away again, but Jazmine pokes the small dimple that appears in his cheek before it quickly disappears.

"It's okay, that you're overtly weird Jazmine. You've always been that way."

"Thanks, Huey," The mulatto teen laughs secretly wanting to get rid of the smirk that curves her best friend's lips. As soon as that thought passes her mind, she looks away, and Jazmine looks down at her pink and yellow polka dot diary before closing it and focusing on the TV in front of her.

Suddenly, Jazmine hears a familiar chime and quickly pulls her phone out of her back pocket, grateful for the distraction from her wandering mind. As she opens the message, she instantly lights up at the name of the sender.

Romy:

 _Hey, blue jay wanna go to this new pizza place in town?_

Her smile having returned full force, Jazmine types in her reply to Romy, but her thumb hesitates over the send button.

"Huey, what time do you leave for work today?"

"At one," her best friend replies quickly as he flips to the next page in his book and Jazmine finally sends her reply.

Jazmine:

 _Sure, maybe around one would be great. Can't wait!_

"Why?" Jazmine hears as she reads Romy's reply.

"Uhm," she starts, not knowing exactly what to say. Huey's not even looking at her, and she somehow feels pressure as she scrambles for what to say. "My parent's wanted to know what time I will be home." Huey doesn't reply, and she didn't really expect him to as he reads. Luckily she doesn't have to think more into this as the doorbell rings, and Jazmine jumps up to answer it.

"Jazzy!"

"Cin!" The Jazmine screams in unison as the two girls greet each other. "What are you up to today?"

"I could ask you the same Ms. I _liked_ the way he-" Jazmine quickly covers Cindy's mouth and moves back, letting the blonde inside.

"Chill girl, I'm not gone tell anyone. It's really not that deep," Cindy chuckles and taps Jazmine on her shoulder. Basketball under her arm, the blonde begins to walk down the short hallway towards the living room. " For me, that is I don't know about you and-"

"Cindy, please!" Jazmine whisper shouts only to hear Cindy's laughter in reply as it echoes down the hallway.

Switching feet a couple of times Jazmine tries to calm her heartbeat and tone down her anxiety a bit; however, her little _woosah_ moment is interrupted seconds later at the sound of a basketball hitting most likely the living room wall.

The teen quickly enters the room just as Huey speaks, "Jazmine what did I say about letting Cindy in before 2 pm?"

"Psh, if I want to come in, I will come in," Cindy replies as she plops down in Mr. Freeman's chair.

"Anyway where yo brother at? He said he wanted to meet up to play ball today."

"Riley's still sleeping actually," Jazmine replies and pretends she doesn't notice the dimple slightly poking out of Huey's left cheek.

"Well, I'mma just pay lil Reezy a visit then," Cindy mischievously says as she stands and makes her way upstairs. Once a door upstairs (most likely Riley's room) slams Jazmine bursts out in laughter. She laughs until her stomach begins to protest, but her laughter returns as Riley comes running down the stairs and into the living room.

He glares at the two teens sitting on the sofa. Jazmine tries to school her face into one of innocence while Huey just continues to read his book, completely unbothered by his brother's anger.

"Who the hell sent Cindy upstairs?" Riley yells.

No one says anything and Riley's jaw tenses in anger, and it just makes for an even more hilarious scene to the teen girl as she takes in his stretched out t-shirt collar.

Jazmine's attempt at holding her laughter ultimately fails as her attention is brought to the side of Riley's head where the entire left side of his head is spray painted red.

"What's your problem now, Riley?" Huey asks still unbothered by his brother's angry presence.

"Why you send up there to wake nigga up, huh? She was yankin' all on my tee and wouldn't let me get up."

Jazmine's laughter becomes louder as Riley speaks until both Freeman brothers finally take in her cherry-red face.

"Yo, whatchu laughin' at Mariah?" Riley asks, his tone still tense with anger and Huey finally looks at his brother. "You might wanna find a mirror," Is all he says before looking at Jazmine and then turning back to his book.

"What? Why"

Another onslaught of laughter attacks Jazmine. "Y-your hair," She tries to get out, but can't stop laughing at the wild look in Riley's eyes.

" _What_? What _about_ my hair?" The younger Freeman brother continues to pry, impatience lacing his tone.

"Your h-hair is re-r-red!"

"WHAT?!" Riley yells, his temper escalating even further.

"Yo, I gotta go," Huey interrupts and stands up, taking his book with him. Whereas Jazmine is still laughing and oblivious to a horrified Rile who runs downstairs to Mr. Freeman's den most likely to view his newly spray-painted hair.

Once the teen girl finally gets her wits about herself and wipes the tears from her eyes as she makes her way upstairs. Opening Huey's door Jazmine comes to an immediate halt at the sight of Huey standing in the middle of his room shirtless.

Her eyes wander along the long expanse of tone abs and mocha skin and stop at the faint little hairs leading into his pants, and her breath involuntarily hitches. Her mind immediately reminds her of her last 'encounter' with her best friend and how in control he was when she felt as though she was falling apart underneath his touch.

His smooth, but deep voice held a dark edge as he taunted her and left her yearning for more. So much more. Was it so wrong for her to have these thoughts about her best friend, to allow him to affect her this way?

"Jazmine-" The strawberry blonde looks up at the sound of her name being called, and her gaze refocuses on Huey's face as he pulls his shirt on his shirt down, hiding those formidable abs from sight. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" She answers, silently proud that her voice didn't quiver...much.

Huey doesn't reply just slings his work bag over his black polo covered shoulder before moving around his room to grab his charger when Jazmine suddenly feels a cold hand touch her arm.

Quickly looking over her shoulder in the direction of the movement, she sees a smiling Cindy standing outside of the doorway. Once Jazmine hears Huey's shoes moving against the floorboards again, she returns her attention to the boy as he stops in front of her.

He gives her a small smile, one of his dimples poking out as he ruffles her before leaving the room, and Jazmine's ears are burning red.

"Bye Cindy," Huey calls out without looking at the blonde girl as he goes downstairs Cindy move out of her hiding spot behind Mr. Freeman's door and motions to her best friend, silently asking what happened. Jazmine just shrugs in similar confusion and follows Huey downstairs.

The two head outside, ignoring the loud sounds of Riley throwing things in the living room which Jazmine thinks would explain why her blonde best friend is still upstairs no doubt hiding from the chaotic Freeman brother downstairs.

Outside Jazmine hugs Huey and as usual, he lets her. Wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck, she spots a familiar tesla parked outside of her neighbor's house.

Quickly the teen girl successfully schools her features and lets Huey go. She waves as usual as he drives off in his black Audi, and once she sees his car leave her immediate sight, she quickly approaches the tesla.

"What are you doing here? You're a little early."

"No, actually, I'm on time, you said that you wanted to meet at 1. Did plans change blue jay?"

"No, 'Jazmine responds quickly, but when Romy's knowing look persists, she rolls her eyes and taps her yellow painted nails on the glass of the halfway rolled up car window. "Fine. Maybe you caught me a little off guard."

"Just a little?" Romy jokingly asks, his lips curved in a small grin.

"Yeah," Jazmine says with a small smile. "I didn't think you would be here exactly at 1."

Across the street unbeknownst to the strawberry blond stood Cindy who watched the exchange with mild confusion, seeing as how she never saw this particular car parked next door.

She doesn't recall the curly-haired girl ever mentioning a new friend. She's a little bit worried because of just how damn nice the girl can be, but Jazmine isn't the type attract weirdos or anyone that could be particularly crazy. At least Cindy hopes not.

A moment later, Cindy feels a presence behind her, but she doesn't take her away from the scene in front of her.

"Who dat Jazzy talkin' to?" Riley asks, scratching his head, purposely avoiding his freshly dyed right side of his head.

"I'on know," Cindy replies, deciding to play devil's advocate continues, "It's some dude she met."

"A dude? Let me find out Jazzy got niggas lined up at her locker."

"Boy no. Jazzy's the same as she's ever been."

The two lapse into silence as they watch Jazmine laugh until Riley finally speaks.

"So, you know this nigga?" He asks, and Cindy shrugs.

"Nope," Cindy replies, accentuating the 'p.' "So, you ready to play ball or what?"

"Yeah, I'on even know if I wanna ball anymore after what you did earlier."

"So, you salty. I know you not still salty."

"I'm McWuncler's fries in this bitch right now. 'Specially since you climbed all over a nigga."

"So?"

"So?" Riley says with a bored expression. "You can't be doing shit like that. Teasin' a nigga and shit."

"Teasin? So…" Cindy draws out. "Yo little wittle feelin's hurt, huh?"

Riley sucks his teeth, walnut-colored eyes narrowing at the blonde girl beside him. "Feelings? Never that. All I know is yo ass gone owe me something after I beat dat ass in ball."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"If I win you gotta give me that Rolex you got bust down over the summer."

"And if I win you gotta keep the left side of your head red for at least six months."

"Alright. Bet," Riley says as the two teens shake hands.

"So, are we balling here or?"

"Nah, we need an audience for this, let's head to Caesar's."

 **(*)**

Approximately 30 minutes later, the two teens were outside of Caesar's house in the throws of their basketball battle. It was twenty-twenty, and no one had scored yet as the two sweaty teens battle for the winning point.

"You're not gonna win Reezy," Cindy says through labored breaths. "You might as well get used to that new hair color."

"Nah, you keep talking, but we both know you're head ain't been in the game," Riley pants as he makes a grab for the ball only to be blocked by Cindy's arm.

"What?"

"Yeah, you all heart and no skills," Riley says with a smirk and watches as Cindy's grasp falters just a bit, giving him the opening to grab the ball and shoots for a three-pointer.

"Oh!" Caesar and Hiro shout from their place on top of Caesar's jeep...only for the ball to bounce off the rim.

Riley raises his hands in disbelief and frustration at the sight of the ball and tries to beat Cindy towards the goal.

However, the blonde teen catches the ball and poses for her shot that Riley attempts to block to no avail.

The ball swishes through the hoop, and Cindy smirks at having scored the winning goal.

"Aww don't cry, Riley. I'll fix you up real good," Cindy says with a small pat to Riley's cheek.

"Man whatever," Riley moves away and uses the end of his wife-beater to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't be a sore-loser Riley, that's pussy," Hiro calls out with a laugh as he hops off of the jeep and moves to dap Riley up. The younger teen crosses his arms and turns up his lip in response.

"You gon' leave me hanging like that? For real? A'ight man stay pussy."

"I ain't no pussy," Riley says and storms off into Caesar house.

"Good goin' McPherson or should I say Mc _Fearsome_."

"Hiro. It was all worth it just to see Riley freak out."

"Oh, for sure that was the best part," Hiro chuckle before pulling out his chiming phone.

"Hook up of the week?"

"Yeah, this girl named Candy."

"Candy Stevens? How you pull her?"

"What do you mean McPherson? I got the _moves_ ," Hiro assures Cindy with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Look at me, who wouldn't want a lil Asian in their life, especially one as fine as this."

"Cocky."

"Of course. Anyway, Candy is supposed to be 'helping' me study for my next chemistry test in a few days so I'll have to hit you guys up later."

"I would tell you not to stick your tongue down her throat, but I know you'll just do the opposite. Enjoy your little study date," Cindy says as she sits on the porch tossing the basketball in the air.

Hiro heads to his blue Camaro and pulls out of Caesar's driveway, beeping his in goodbye before stopping at the stop sign and turning right at the end of the street.

Cindy drops the orange the ball down on the ground beside the porch stairs and leans back on the palms of her hands. Taking a deep breath, Cindy lets her muscles sag and let herself revel in the cool October. Her birth month and in her opinion, the most beautiful time of the year, when the leaves change and the air is crisp and cool.

Exhaling Cindy wonders what else she and Riley could do today. Maybe hit up Ed and Rummy for a bit. Thugnificient had some packages he wanted help delivering too. Or they could-

"Good game." Cindy embarrassingly enough jumps at Caesar's voice as he stands next to her.

"Thanks, Cease. So, how's Mr. that ain't fair?" Caesar chuckles and Cindy enjoys the sound.

"He's cooled off, and he's on the phone right now."

"His grandad stay blowin' him up lately," Cindy comments jokingly.

"Yeah, if his grandad's name is Kennedy."

' _What_?' was Cindy's immediate thought. 'Kennedy? Who the fuck is Kennedy?' All of these questions, but Cindy continues to smile her easy-going smile and with a nod, replies, "Word."

"Yeah." There's a pause in which Cindy tries to recall if Riley mentioned anyone named _Kennedy_.

"What's on your mind?"

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what I'm going to do now."

"Well, we can hit up this hit up this new pizza place downtown."

"Really? That sounds...like a plan."

"Yeah, of course for Cindy Mcpherson," Caesar chuckles again, and Cindy looks away and blames the weather for her red ears and burning nose.

"Plus, I've been waiting to spend some time with you anyway."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Cause we ain't hung in a while and I've been waiting to tell you something important."

"It ain't about your new flavor of the month, is it? Sometimes it's like you guys forget that I'm a girl too and I _reaally_ don't want to hear about that shit.

"Nah," Caesar assures as he holds out his hand to help Cindy stand. He's wearing this stupid smile that Cindy's always found so damn endearing. Cindy's heartbeat increases as she feels Caesar moving in closer to her so close she can feel his breath on her neck. She also notes in her head how good he smells, among other things that begin to make her nervous as the seconds past.

"You're beautiful." Cindy's breathing falters, and the sound of the front door opening and closing breaks the 'moment,' and Cindy quickly moves away, placing a healthy space between her and her male counterpart.

"Yo Cindy, Cease, y'all wanna go hang with Ed and Rummy?"

Caesar clears his throat before replying, "I'm gonna pass, I actually gotta go pick up my sister from work. But I'll be in touch," Caesar says this last part while staring at Cindy and she feels nervous again, but she maintains eye contact.

"Aight well we'll see you later," Riley says completely oblivious to the rising tension between his two friends as he finishes off his Capri-sun and throws it in a nearby trash can on his way down the porch steps.

Cindy follows and tries not to show how elated she feels on the inside as they hop in her ride and head towards the Wuncler estate.

 **(*)**

"Yo, this the street, slow down," Riley says, and Cindy does so as they try to find 3591. On the way to Ed's house, they decided to make a quick delivery in one of they're areas, so it didn't take long for Cindy to bust a U-turn and head in the direction of Cherry Tree Lane.

"Wait, let me turn this down I can't see," Cindy says, turning her stereo down as she looks for the white mailbox numbers with squinted eyes.

"Nah, yo ass just blind."

"Shut up," Cindy says with a pout. So what if she was prescribed glasses to wear? She doesn't want to wear those clunkers. Her vision is mostly fine; it's just moments like these when she's looking for some tiny ass numbers on a mailbox when she's all the way in her car on the _driver's_ side is when she has a problem. "Where we supposed to be meeting him?"

"Behind his house-aye, I think this it. Blue mailbox in the front." Cindy stops the car and places it in the park a few meters down from the actual house. Riley hops out and heads to the backyard while Cindy stands outside and smokes and scroll Instagram while waiting. The blonde comes across a picture of Caesar on her timeline from this morning.

In the pic, he's sitting on his porch smoking and took the picture as the smoke filtered from his lips. His dreads are pulled back in a lazy ponytail and shirtless with a beaded necklace around his neck. Cindy stares at the picture a moment longer just thinking about his light brown eyes as he wears a half-smile in this picture before beginning to type out a comment.

 _McFearsome38Hot: 'Dat boy think he sooo fine, huh?'_

His reply comes a couple of minutes later, and it causes Cindy to roll her eyes, but she smiles nonetheless.

 _CaesarTheGreat: 'Must be if you in my comments. Must be really feelin' the kid right now.'_

A moment later Cindy spots Riley returning down the street to the car. "You good?" She asks as she pockets her phone. Riley doesn't say anything, and Cindy rolls her eyes as they both hop back in her SUV.

Cindy drives for a while before pulling over in the parking lot of a park underneath the shade of a large white oak tree.

"Somebody beat us to punch."

Its quiet for a short stretch of time before Cindy asks one simple question, "What's his name?"

Her tone is hard, and it's all because some dude is moving in on their spot and honestly she's ready to confront the person and tell that amateur to fuck off because all of Cherry and Deer Lane is her and Reezy's spot.

"Rome? I haven't heard of anyone called Rome. You sure it wasn't that guy Red?"

"Nah, it's not him. That nigga don't even sell like that plus he mostly do parties, not house calls."

"Then, who is he?" Riley doesn't reply which serves to irritate Cindy more to the point where her right leg is bouncing up and down at high pace. She exhales loudly trying to calm down before speaking, "What aren't you telling me, Riley?"

"Nothin' man."

"Riley. We are a team. That means you need to tell me what the fuck is going on or you're going to piss me the fuck off."

"Alright man, that wasn't the first time I heard of em'."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I ain't think it was a big deal, but shit, now…"

"And now?" Cindy prompts.

"And now I know we need to figure out who he is and confront him. He can't keep taking our spots and customers. That's kinda what I wanted to hit Ed and Rummy up about since they back in town.

"How long?"

"Since this summer. I heard about him a couple times, but I'm getting too many calls from people about em'. Even Gnais (Ya-nis) hit me up about the nigga."

"Gnais?" Cindy asks in shock. Gnais is a long friend and dealer of Ed and Rummy. Cindy and Riley met Gnais their first year of business, and he taught them a lot of essential shit and still does.

He's really chill and laid back, but no one deals on Gnais spots, everybody knows not to step on his toes out of respect and fear of how far his reach really is. He has a lot of loyal customers, most of which are high paying and anonymous.

"Fuck!" Cindy curses switching the car back in drive and pulling out of the park. She turns her music back on and tries not to grip the Italian leather on her steering wheel to hard as she drives to the Wuncler estate.

"Hey," She hears Riley say minutes later, his hand outstretched with a finely rolled blunt. Cindy takes it between her slim french manicured fingers and takes a drag. She deeply inhales and exhales as she makes a turn with one hand on the wheel. She smokes again before passing it back.

She nods, and Riley starts drumming his fingers on the console between them, and it doesn't take long for her shoulders to relax. Just like that, it's okay. Cindy briefly glances over at Riley before returning her eyes to the road. The young punk somehow can tell what she needs without words. It's cool...but scary all at the same time.

* * *

Way across town more specifically in the downtown area of Woodcrest Huey is logging out of his computer in preparation to go on break. It's a loooong 30 minutes, but he needs all the time he has to get away from the incessant customers and his ridiculous co-workers. As usual, Huey spends his break checking his messages and replying to the important ones and leaving the other BS messages on read before reading.

Upon reaching the door of the computer and phone repair 'guidance' store, he flips on the outside lights and that annoying glowing sign that says 'Welcome' and 'Computer Wizards' he's approached by Pen. And as much as Huey doesn't want to believe that someone named their kid after a writing object that is actually this guy's name.

Debating on whether to exit the door and pretend not to notice his co-worker or just endure the socially painful experience of listening to this nigga because once again today he's on his way over. Believe it or not, Huey doesn't hate his co-workers; he just doesn't have the tolerance for bullshit and listening to their oversharing for extended time periods.

"Hey, Huey, I wanted to know if you could cover my shift tomorrow morning?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I need to take my ol' lady to the 'doctor.' " Huey has to refrain from scrunching up his nose at the term. They're the same age. "Yeah, she pregnant...again."

"No."

" _C' mon_ man if it was you I'd do that shit, man."

"No," Huey says and walks out. Pathetic. Especially seeing as how this isn't his first time doing some shit like this. Trying to get someone to cover his morning shifts and taking his girlfriend or side-chick to the Wuncler Clinic for an abortion is nothing new. Plus Pen was on vacation for two weeks before now.

While sitting outside the Taiki Juice bar at his usual table and starting his routine of checking his messages his phone rings while reading an article link Caesar sent.

"Hello," Huey answers Mr. Dubois thinking that he wants to ask him one of his 'hypothetical' questions regarding his clients.

"Hey Huey," Tom greets in his usual cheery voice.

"Tom," Huey replies, staring at the altercation across the street between Pen and Salim. Huey doesn't need to in front of the shop to know that Pen just gave Salim the same bullshit excuse which most likely pissed Salim off considering how the older man is throwing his weight around and pointing his finger in Pen's face.

"Do you mind calling Jazmine to remind her that her mother and I won't be home until late tonight."

"Jazmine told me you all had plans tonight."

"No, not that I am aware of. I've actually been trying to call her for the past three hours, and she hasn't answered."

"And you thought that I would be able to reach her?" It's more of a statement than a fact Huey sighs trying to grasp Mr. Dubois' faulty logic. "Right."

"Thanks again, Huey!"

Huey ends the call and ignores the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Jazmine lied to him earlier as he heads back to work early. He needs a distraction.

* * *

 **Hey, Y'all it's been A _WHILE_! But double updates!**

 **Still, love y'all and thank you for your support! Don't forget to review and let me know how y'all feel about this chapter. And what do you guys think about Cindy's reaction to Ceaser? Sound off on the review page!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Alexa, play Burnin' out by 7AE," Cindy calls out as she sits at the vanity in her room or as she refers to it as "The Hot Seat" considering its red appearance. Cindy leans forward a bit as she moves to her right eye to put on her mascara. Once satisfied, the blonde sits back and takes in her appearance.

With a huff, she taps her finger against her phone screen to check the time. Outside she looks composed, cool, but inside she's a box of jitters. She's supposed to be going out with Caesar tonight at that pizza place downtown. '

Finally' she can't help, but think with a roll of her blue eyes. It had been a week since he asked her out and he finally contacted her Friday night. She never brought it up despite still wanting to go out on the strength that she ain't no desperate ass hoe, but Cindy can't lie...she felt like a desperate ass hoe.

She wonders what took him so long. Cindy takes a deep breath and stares at her reflection. Maybe, she's thinking too much into this. He just asked her out for pizza, friends do shit like that too, so maybe this is a friendly outing? She doesn't know, but crazy enough, she hopes that it isn't.

She's never admitted it to anyone, not even Jazmine, but she's always kind of liked Caesar. He's always been so nice to her despite her hard exterior. He always has some sort of way of easily crushing the tension within the group. Cindy can say that she started crushing on Caesar the summer after 8th grade. Cindy smiles as she thinks back to that summer.

 ** _(*)_**

 _It had to be the hottest summer in Woodcrest to this date because the heat was literally unbearable, even Huey complained about Riley runnin' in and out of the house and letting all the air out. However, this particular day, all the teens were outside doing random things._

 _Riley and Hiro were riding their bikes that Riley tricked out a few months prior and she and Jazmine were sitting in the Freeman's yard in their bathing suits and shorts while Huey and Caesar washed Mr. Freeman's car. The ice cream truck had just pulled up, and Jazmine immediately turned her heart-eyed glasses covered eyes to her moody ass best friend._

" _Please," The strawberry blonde asked Huey, her bottom lip jutting out as the truck came to a full stop and kids began running up to the truck. It didn't take long before the teen boy jogged across the street to the ice cream truck to buy Jazmine her damn ice cream._

" _Hey man, can you grab me two fudge pops?" Caesar called. "I'll give you an extra cut of my pay." Huey gave a slight upward jerk of his chin in acknowledgment of Caesar as he approaches the crowded frozen treat truck._

 _And if Cindy's eyes lingered a little bit longer on Caesar's wet wife-beater, then no one called her out on it. The blonde was quickly brought out of her thoughts of a wet and muscle-flexing Caesar by her best friend's giggles._

" _What?" Cindy asks her eyebrows wiggling above her red matching heart-shaped glasses._

" _Why is Caesar staring at you?"_

" _What? He was staring at me?"_

" _Yeah, but you didn't realize because you were off in la-la land," Jazmine sings in a sing-song tone._

 _Cindy looks over at Caesar and doesn't notice anything out of the normal only how good he looks drinking his bottle of water and how good he looks with his dreads pulled back. Cindy turns back around and shrugs. "Ookay. Doesn't seem that grand Jazzy."_

" _Maybe," The strawberry blonde says sounding like a mischievous little shit._

" _Well, what about you?" Cindy starts. "Huey barely even hesitated when you asked him to buy your stupid ice cream."_

" _Oh, that's nothing. Huey always buys me treats."_

' _Among other shit,' Cindy thinks, but refrains from saying that and instead says, "And that doesn't seem a little odd?"_

" _Odd?" Jazmine repeats the word as if it were foreign. Seeing as it was in regards to Huey, then the blonde bet it was. "No, Huey and I are best friends." Cindy just stares at the girl._

" _Jazmine, what are we?"_

" _We're best friends."_

" _And do you see me jogging me my fat ass across the street to get you ice cream every day?"_

" _It's just different, Cindy. I can't...I can't explain it we're just-"_

" _Huey and Jazmine," Cindy finishes. "Yeah, just a couple of weirdos."_

" _Hey!" Jazmine says, but its lighthearted as the two girls laugh._

" _Yo, it's true," Cindy laughs as she flicks a stray strand of hair out of her face._

" _Oh, thank you, Huey," Jazmine says sweetly as Huey gives her a triple-decker ice cream cone._

" _Enjoy your scoops of diabetes," Is all he says before they're interrupted by a cold spray of water which mostly distracts the two girls as they hop up._

 _Cindy drops her phone in the grass, and Jazmine caught most of the water as she slowly moves, not wanting to drop her cone._

" _You play too much Cease," Cindy says to a grinning Caesar as she adjusts her bikini strap._

" _Not as much as you think," The boy replies with his usual easy-going smile to which Huey rolls his eyes and continues his job._

 _The girls get back into their seats and Jazmine who through this whole debacle continued to eat her ice cream spots a white packet on the armrest of Cindy's chair. "Hey, Cin, look."_

 _The blonde looks down before sitting and grabs the packet. Opening up the packet, her eyes immediately flicker over to the boy with the dreadlocks who's too busy joking with his best friend about something. It's a fudge pop. Cindy's favorite._

 **(*)**

Cindy is brought out of her thoughts or rather memories at the sound of a car door slamming closed from outside. Her eyes quickly flicker to her bedroom window, but before she can react her phone chimes with a new message. Picking up her phone, she reads the most recent message sent from...Riley.

 **Reezy**

 _Hey, where you at?_

 **Cindy**

 _At home. Wassup?_

 **Reezy**

 _Still at home?_

 **Cindy**

 _Yea, where else I'm sposed to be?_

 **Reezy**

 _Wanna play 2k?_

Cindy contemplates this and wonders if she would have time to pop over to the Freeman's and whoop Riley up in some 2k real quick or is she should just stay and wait. Cindy chooses the latter because ain't no tellin' when Caesar might pull up and she wants to be ready to go on their little pizza date-hangout thing.

 **Cindy**

 _Naw, I can't._

Cindy presses send, and a few minutes later, Riley replies with a simple 'A'right.' Not wanting to think too much into it Cindy glances at herself in the mirror once more before looking at the time it's 5:04. 'Good' Cindy thinks as she exits her room and making her way down the marble hallway.

At the sight of a large vase flying across the hallway and hitting a nearby wall, the blonde teen stops in her tracks.

"Get the fuck out, Harold!"

"Get the fuck out? Me? Have you forgotten that I paid for this entire fucking house? You should be thanking me, you ungrateful bitch!"

"Don't forget your roots, Harold."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, don't forget that I've been there from the beginning. I was here when you had nothing, and you think you can just do this shit to me?"

Clearing her throat loudly, Cindy causes both of her parent's heads to snap towards her, and their faces were priceless. Their demeanors mimicked deer caught in car headlights. Everything about them seemed to scream one loud 'FUCK' at the sight of their only daughter witnessing their entire debacle.

Without saying anything, Cindy walks downstairs and exits the house, closing the door behind her none too gently. She allows thoughts of Caesar and how fun it's going to be to hang out with Caesar _alone_ to cloud her mind as she sits on the pristine white steps of the McPherson mansion the sun setting behind her.

Once the door slammed behind their teenage daughter, the two equally blonde-haired adults exchanged weary looks. Interrupting the loud, but embarrassing silence Harold Mcpherson speaks albeit sheepishly, "I didn't know she was here? You told me she left."

"I thought so too. Christiana told me she left earlier; I should have checked to be sure. Oh, Harold what have we done," Stephanie Mchpherson whispers to her husband. She can't help but feel disgusted that Cindy walked in on their _scene_.

It isn't until the sun has long past gone down and the fall air has grown even chillier does the couple hear the front door open and close.

The couple waited patiently to hear from their daughter, for her to run in their master suite babbling on and on about something, but all that followed was the sound of a bedroom door closing somewhere in the house. The longer they waited, the more disappointed they were as thoughts of their baby girl swarmed their uneasy minds.

* * *

"Hey, Huey I was watching that!" Jazmine states as her best friend change the channel to the 8 o'clock news.

"And how many times did you think I was going to allow us to watch a dumb sponge and starfish blow bubbles all day?'

"All day," The curly-haired teen mutters.

Huey makes an indignant sound. "Negative." Jazmine pouts but doesn't move from her spot on the sofa.

After five minutes of attempting to watch the news and listen to an eye-witness report about a large brawl within KFC today, Jazmine is appreciative of the new distraction that comes in the form of the young Riley Freeman as he plumps down in Mr. Freeman's recliner chair.

"Nigga, what's this?" Riley asks after a few minutes of the reporter talking about someone pouring three tanks of oil on the freeway.

"The news," Jazmine replies.

"The _news_ ," Riley groans in distaste. "Man, you can go upstairs and watch that shit."

"Nope," Huey says simply. "I don't complain when you and Cindy watch Baby Boy for the 100th time."

"Yes you do, cause you a hater."

"It's a horrible depiction of the black male and black household.

"Baby Boy?" Jazmine asks, her ears perking up. "What is that?"

"You haven't seen Baby Boy?" Jazmine shakes her head no.

"Yo, it's a classic."

"I think you have the word classic confused. You should try dehumanizing, glorifying the hardships of poverty and bad decisions."

"Whatever, don't listen to this _weirdo_. What's really going on is-"

"No. She doesn't need to hear about any of that nonsense."

"Who're you, nigga? Her daddy? Cuz last time I checked that suit and tie wearing nigga lives across the street."

At this point, the two Freeman brothers glare at each other in silence. Knowing that this could quickly lead to the two males brawling in the living room, Jazmine eventually breaks the rising tension between the brothers by standing up and announcing that she's going to get water.

"Any other requests," She asks, and no one speaks, so the mulatto teen _hurries_ to the kitchen to get water.

She drinks slowly and decides to check her phone in the process, not really ready to go back into the living room just yet. She even tries to call Cindy, but it goes to voicemail...twice. After texting the blonde teen, she decides to head back into the living room but doesn't make it far before she's met with Huey in the doorframe. Without a word, he takes her by the wrist and leads them upstairs to his room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like dealing with Riley right now."

"Okay, Jazmine says with a shrug and flops back on Huey's comfy bed.

"Huey, I'm hungry. Order pizza. Please."

"Fine, sure," Huey agrees and begins to put in the order. Jazmine bounces happily on the edge of the bed before being interrupted by her phone ringing. She quickly answers without looking in hopes of it being her blonde best friend, but at the deep voice that answers, she's corrected.

"Hey, blue jay."

"Oh, hey," Jazmine says, crossing one of her legs on top of the other.

"Don't sound too excited." Jazmine giggles and unknowingly causes Huey's eyebrows to raise at the sound. "There we go. So, what's up, what're you up to?"

"Just hanging out with my best friend."

"Oh, well that's cool," Romy replies, and he sounds cool, but is it safe to say that Jazmine knows that it's more to it?

"No, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter now."

'Yeah, huh. What is it?"

"Nothing, I was going to come get you. I know you gotta be hungry, right? But you're...busy."

"Oh, yeah…" Jazmine trails off. "But we could probably hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Jazmine smiles once again, "Cool."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your _best friend_. See you soon."

"Bye." Jazmine ends the call and places it back in her pocket. Upon hanging up, she directs her attention on Huey. He's not looking at her and seems to be more absorbed with his phone.

"Huey," Jazmine calls trying to gain her attention to no avail.

"Yeah," He answers without looking away from his phone.

"Pizza?"

"I ordered it." Jazmine's smile returns full force only to disappear a second later as Huey continues.

"But I have to be somewhere."

"Really? Now?" He doesn't reply and continues to do whatever on his phone.

Jazmine swallows not trying to show how upset she is by this new change of events. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Fine. Forget I ever asked. Forget the pizza. Just…" Jazmine takes a huge breath and lets it go. "Call me later, okay."

"It's going to be late."

"I don't care."

"You don't care if I wake you up?"

"No, I just want yo- to talk to you," Jazmine quickly corrects. "Always."

"Come here," Huey calls and Jazmine hesitates, but walks over anyway and sits down on Huey's leg as he sits at his desk.

She leans her head on his shoulder, and he lets her as she speaks, "Why can't you stay? What just happened? You were just-" She stops abruptly, not wanting to upset herself.

"What was that about on the phone?"

"The phone? Oh, that was my friend. He's nice. Really Huey."

"A friend? Like me?" He asks not convinced, and Jazmine turns to look at Huey.

"What is this about Huey?" Huey just stares at the curly-haired teen and Jazmine can't place the look in his mahogany eyes, but it doesn't last long before it disappears contemplating and Jazmine can feel him shutting her out.

"I have to go," Huey restates as he stands up, causing Jazmine to stand as well. Immediately she hugs him and wraps her arms around his neck, but he doesn't react, so she hugs him harder and forces herself not to cry because she wants him here with her. She wants to be wrapped all over him.

"I'll call you," Huey says, and Jazmine lets go.

"Okay." She wants him to stay with her. Her heartbeat is beating something ruthless at the thought, but she can't help it. She just wants him, and it's a frightening feeling coursing through her body right now at the thought of him possibly going to hook up with some girl. She could almost-

"Okay, I'll see you," She settles with, biting back the feeling in her gut. The curly-haired teen bites her lip and watches as Huey grabs his phone and keys off his desk and heads out of his room, and it isn't long before the door downstairs is closing as well.

Looking out of the window, Jazmine watches as the eldest Freeman brother pulls out the driveway and quickly disappears down timid deer lane at a questionable speed. It takes a moment for her heartbeat to maintain a steady pace as she swallows deeply trying not to berate herself for not doing anything, for not going with what she felt. It was all there, all in her.

She should've made him stay; she wanted to, but...the feeling coursing through her...she never felt that way before it was like being on the brink of losing control of everything and she's admittedly afraid of that. She doesn't know what she would do if she acted upon that feeling.

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming close causes Riley to sit up a bit from his lounged position on the sofa. "The fuck is dat nigga's problem?" Riley mumbles as he lays back once again only to groan in annoyance a couple of minutes later at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Jumping up to answer the door, he opens his mouth in preparation to tell whoever it is to 'fuck off' but stops at the sight of the blonde teen on his doorstep.

Dressed in black baggy cargo pants, matching shirt and air jordans with a single silver cross chain around her neck was Cindy completely changed out of her earlier (and admittedly girly) outfit unbeknownst to Riley. Her hair is pulled back by a black bandanna, and her pink lips are curled up in her usual pout as she uncrosses her arms and walks right past the younger teen.

"Yo, I was about to blast on yo ass, what you doing here Cin?" Riley asks as he closes the front door behind the blonde. "I thought you had other plans tonight?"

"Yeah, well plans change," She says her tone hard as she avoids Riley's eyes.

"You got smacked up?"

"Nah, I ain't no peon."

"Then what's up?"

"Nothing, why you sweatin' me?"

"I ain't. I'm jus' sayin'."

"It's no big deal, alright. You know what is, though?" Cindy removes a baggie from her cargo pocket and shakes it. "Wanna get smoked out?"

"Pssh, hell yeah." Riley checks his jeans pocket for his phone and is relieved that it is in his pocket. "A'ight let's roll.

 **(*)**

"Aye, man I ain't lyin that nigga was begging Ms. Franklin to let em' back in the house yesterday mornin'. She put his ass out and called the cops on his bitch ass. And you know Grandad he was all in the window watching the whole time, he even posted about it on Facebook."

"Timid deer been lit lately, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy thing is Ms. Franklin letting Thugnificient clap those cheeks though."

"Word?" Cindy asks, smoke fleeting from her lips as she passes the blunt to Riley.

Riley takes it and hits it one, two times before replying, "Yeah, Ms. Franklin been receiving all types of packages."

"That's crazy, but you know Tameka? The one on the cheer squad."

"The one with the tongue ring," Riley says after a moment with a short chuckle. "Yeah, I know her," he smirks.

Cindy side-eyes the younger Freeman brother and elbows him before continuing, "She and Layton got to fighting in third period Wednesday."

"Heard about that. They say Leyton won. Why they was fighting anyway?"

"Over Eric C. But to be real none of them bitches know how to fight, but whatever. They shouldn't even be fighting each other, to begin with, you know? It ain't worth it to be fighting over some dude that can give two shits about you because if he did he wouldn't even be doing the things he doin', right? Man, sometimes boys ain't shit."

"Where all this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I'm just saying I'm tired of the b.s. Man. Why are we allowing ourselves to be objectified by a dude and then feel the need to fight another female over them and their fuck-ups!

This just leads to us being judged even more for doing so, but if you don't fight back or do something, then you're being clowned or looked at differently or just plain stigmatized!"

"Whoa, calm down Cindy the saint. Chill, I feel you."

"I'm jus' sayin' " Cindy mumbles with a roll of her eyes as she holds out the blunt to Riley.

Riley takes it from between her long red painted nails and watches Cindy in silence as he smokes. "Yo, fo' real wassup with you? Somethin' botherin' you and ion like it. Jus tell a nigga what's wrong?"

Cindy sighs loudly and rejects the blunt as Riley holds out. "My parents," Cindy settles with. "They were fighting again. My mom even threw a wase at my da. It was really crazy," She explains with a faraway look as if relieving the entire moment.

"I haven't ever seen them fight like that. They didn't know I was there, but that ain't the point. You know, they've been together since they were in high school. My mom was even disowned from her family for marrying my mom."

"Why?" Riley asks not really being able to relate, seeing as how his parents aren't here, but he still wants to understand.

"They wanted her to marry some other guy, but he loved her, she loved him. They ain't always have money, so believe it, or not my mom used to work."

"Fo' real Ms. I got hot yoga at 11 and a message and pedicure at 2?" Riley mocks to which Cindy laughs at.

"Yes, she believed in him, so she held him down while he pursued his dream."

"That's crazy," Riley says as smoke filters from his lips. "She a rider."

"I know. So to see it all come crashing down despite everything they've been through. It just doesn't feel _real_."

"Hey, maybe it ain't, people go through rough times, even your mom and pops."

"When they saw me both of them looked like a deer in headlights."

"That's cuz they know that shit they was jus' doing was wrong or something they jus' ain't want you to witness."

"Probs. Hey, why you so good at giving advice?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, right, you need to be a therapist or sum shit."

"Pssh," Riley scoffs "I been done beat one of those niggas up in them people's office."

"So you say."

"I do. To keep it 100 I jus' be paying attention to a lot of shit, a'right. Ya'll don't be thinking I am, but I do."

To this, Cindy playful pushes Riley's shoulder and steals the blunt back.

"Oh, shit, what Cease doing outside so late? And damn he got a baddie wit him? Lil mama fine as fu-" Riley is suddenly cut off as Cindy pulls them over to an oversized bush to hide behind.

From their spot, they see Caesar hug some girl. The girl was medium height, and about half of her braided hair was pinned on top of her head in a makeshift donut and decorated with an assortment of golden beads and clips. She's wearing a varsity jacket on top of a red lace bralette and a black high waisted skirt.

Even her matching heels accentuated her toned brown legs as she stands up on her tip-toes to hug the deadheaded boy. 'She's cute,' and that thought alone irritated Cindy. It didn't upset her because the girl was gorgeous, no it upset her that this was the girl Caesar blew her off for.

"Why are we hidin' from Caesar?"

"Because it's fun, I didn't even know he was seeing somebody."

Not picking up on her tone Riley adds in, "Yeah, Caesar be mackin' all the honeys. They don't be my type, but-"

"Type?"

"Yeah, the girls he be talkin' to are the philosophical type, deep, but not really deep. I'on know, they be listenin' Erykah Badu and Common all day, and they don't give a fuck about the new jordans comin' out, 2k, none of that shit."

"Oh," Is all Cindy says. "Who doesn't care about 2k?" She continues, trying to process her feelings as she watches the black honda disappear down the street.

"That's what I'm sayin' ball is life. Not fo' real, but you know what I'm sayin'."

Caesar disappears a moment later, and a heavy stone drops in Cindy's gut as she processes what she just saw. The dude didn't even have the guts to text her back.

Swallowing back her disappointment and rubbing the soreness from her eyes, Cindy moves from their position behind the bush. Without skipping a beat, she speaks as they continue to walk past Caeser's house, "You know Hiro got a lil boo thang?"

* * *

As he sits at a red light, Huey's phone chimes with a new text. Quickly reading the message, he replies with a simple, "Not tonight."

 **Miranda**

' _Why not?'_

Before he can reply with something that's most likely another bullshit excuse, he receives another text.

 **Miranda**

' _Like, I really like you and really want to see you tonight.'_

 **Miranda**

' _My parents not home.'_

Huey reads her last message and mentally scoffs at her baiting mechanism. If there's one thing, Huey disliked it was a thirsty ass female. How do you like him and you don't even know him? He can't imagine they learned so much within the time they spent fucking.

All some of these girls want is to be seen or have sex with him, and that's whatever, but he just ain't that desperate nor in the mood for none of that shit tonight.

However, he sits his phone down in the cup holder and continues to drive, the brisk air from the outside seeping in through his windows as he thinks about earlier when he first talked to Miranda.

He did want to see her; he needed a distraction and what better than to see her. She was interested, so why not? So it was an asshole move to flake on her, but plans change, and Huey would be lying if he said he felt remorse for it. Plus, her parents ain't never home.

Turning right Huey coasts down the street before smoothly pulling up next to the curb outside a familiar dutch colonial house. After placing his car in park, he turns down his music and makes a call.

"Hey, I'm outside."

The call ends, and a few moments later Melanie exits her front door dressed in a black cropped turtle neck, dark washed flared jeans, and black socks.

"Hey, ghost."

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, ghost, since you've been practically ghosting me this week. No text, no call."

"I've just been-"

"Busy," Melanie finishes even though she knows its not just work he's been so consumed with lately. "I got that, don't trip."

"No, it's not alright. I shouldn't be avoiding you," Huey says more to himself than to Melanie.

"Oh, so you were avoiding me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I should make more time for you."

"Okay, well at least you said it." Huey can't help but notice how Melanie's always been good at helping Huey forget about his problems.

She's always been a good listener whenever he felt himself going insane by all the antics in Woodcrest and the politics of life. It feels good to have her actually here. Before she moved here, he hadn't seen her since-

"So, Jazmine's got a boyfriend now?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean she is always glued to her phone," Melanie says with an amused smile. "And she's always smiling and so happy now."

"Jazmine's always smiling that's her permanent disposition."

"No, it's like when I first got here she seemed kind of sad or like something was on her mind, but now she seems good. Like the Jazmine, you guys were telling me about. Is that strange to say after knowing her for one month? Melanie stops her short rant and looks over at Huey who looks to be somewhere far from where the two sit. "Huey?"

"Yeah? I was just thinking…" He doesn't expand on his thoughts and Melanie chuckles.

"Thinking really hard. I was just kidding about the boyfriend thing. I don't actually know if she's seeing someone. I know you guys are _best friends_. So, I know how that may come off-"

"It's fine," Huey replies shortly. "Does it bother you," He asks Melanie after a moment.

"What does?"

"Me and Jazmine being so close."

"I don't know." Melanie is sufficient with that answer, but something prompts her to expand more on her feelings. It's Huey, she doesn't have to hide from him, and she doesn't want to. "It's just different."

"You wish it was just us." 'Yes,' Melanie thinks but doesn't say so. She has to play her cards right on this one. As much as she wishes she can have his undivided and uninterrupted attention she can't just outright say that.

"I wish I could be closer to you," she settles with, and the air between them is tense as she looks in her childhood friend's deep mahogany eyes.

"How close?" The air is so thick you could cut it with a knife, and the mire Huey stares at Melanie the more she feels her panties dampen, the more she feels her heart rising in her chest at the thought of his lips touching her lips, her neck-

"Why are you asking me this? What do you want me to say," Melanie finally says, her tone rising along with her frustration. She's feeling cornered, and she doesn't like it. "You want me to say that I wish it could just be us? That I wish we didn't go periods without speaking because you're busy doing whoever or whatever?"

"No, I just want-" Huey starts, but Melanie cuts him short as she carries on.

"What _do_ you want? You can't just ask me shit like that Huey because I-"

"Because you what?" Huey asks his tone hard as the tension between them rises.

"Because...Because I just might say yes."

Without hesitation, they close the space between them in a heated rush. Melanie's heart feels as though it could beat right out of her chest as they kiss, and Huey pulls away her want for him is renewed. All of her suppressed thoughts and feelings have suddenly been unearthed, and it all feels like too much.

"Are you okay?" Melanie asks, trying to catch her breath.

Huey just shakes his head as if dismissing a thought before diving back in and connecting their lips once more.

A moment later, Melanie finds herself climbing on top of Huey's lap and once seated; she feels herself becoming even more wrapped up in him. She has to have him. Now. Her fingers fumble with the zipper of his jeans as Huey litters more kisses on her lips and she can't contain the moans filtering out of her lips.

They pull back for air in which Melanie litters kisses down Huey's neck and back up to his chin. At the feel of Melanie grinding down on his lap, Huey wants nothing more than to remove the items of clothing between them and whispers o in Melanie's ear.

"Do it. I want to feel you." Huey pops the button on Melanie's jeans, and she lets out a muffled moan as she bites her lips at the feel of his fingers on her. His fingers move in an amazing, torturous pace and its all too much, but not enough at all. As Melanie kisses down his jaw, Huey spots his phone lighting up. It stops before he can see the name then lights up again a moment later. Jazmine.

* * *

It was really late, and Jazmine was still all alone in the Freeman's house with an empty pizza box. Still, she would rather be here than her empty house that looked dark and gloomy across the street. With a sigh, she checks her phone once again hoping to see if Huey called her. Still zero missed calls. She even tried to call Cindy again, but the blonde didn't answer, Jazmine figured the blonde forgot her phone at home again.

Jazmine mostly stayed in Huey's room doing nothing but watching reruns of Hey Arnold and Rugrats. Just as she feels herself drifting off, she hears a door close. Standing up she quickly gets rid of any pizza eating evidence and turns off the light as sits at the foot of the bed and waits for the bedroom door to open in hopes that it would be Huey.

Sure enough, the door opens, and Huey's tall figure enters and Jazmine approaches him and instantly envelope him in her arms, her heart hammering in her chest.

"You waited?" Huey asks, and Jazmine nods and rubs her face on his chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" Huey lifts her chin and meets her jade green irises.

"Why would I leave, silly?" Once she lets go, she shuffles back over to the bed to grab her shoes and phone.

"Stay," Huey says, grabbing her arm. His grip loosens, and Jazmine places her shoes back under the bed and her phone on the nightstand.

"I don't have anything to change into."

Huey pulls out one of his black shirts and a pair of basketball shorts from his drawer and hands it to her.

Jazmine doesn't have to say anything before Huey's disappearing out of the door to allow her to change. She quickly slides on the clothes and Huey returns minutes later dressed in a similar black t-shirt and black joggers.

The strawberry blonde feels her best friend slide in the bed next to her, and her breath catches in her throat at the feel of him settling in behind her. She closes her eyes and relaxes as she feels his arm snake around her waist.

He moves in closer until she can feel him pressed up against her back, and a content sigh leaves her lips. As she allows her self to finally drift off, she thinks about how close they are and how her body always seems to gravitate towards him and vice versa.

Even though she would never admit it in moments like these, she imagined being his and him being just hers.

* * *

 **Once again let me know what you all think about this chapter and the story so far! This chapter was crazy...but it's about to get even crazier real soon.**

 **All love,**

 **T.**


End file.
